A Second Chance
by Jestalnaker94000
Summary: SPARTAN-141 should be dead, but instead, finds herself in a new and terrifying reality. Now Cal-141 must do whatever it takes to survive in this harsh universe. All the while, looking after a young girl that has fallen into her care. (Extremely Slow Updates)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up everybody! :) I came up with this Idea, after reading simliar crossovers by other authors and decided to write my own. I love both Telltale's TWD and Halo, even though I haven't play any of the Halo games in a while lol. Anyways, I'm using Cal-141 for this story Instead of Master Chief or other known Spartans, because I feel she deserves at least some kind of recognition. Sure, she only appeared once and died in Halo animation, but she did leave an impact on some of her fellow comrades.**

 **This takes place during Season 2 - Episode 1 of the game. Well, technically the games takes place in the TWD comic book universe, but we're getting off track here, folks.**

 **If anybody has some questions or concerns about this story, feel free to PM me and I'll answer.**

 **Well, enough of the chit-chat, on with the story.**

 **I don't own anything but maybe a few OCS.**

* * *

 _Chapter - 1: All that remains._

Disorientation, dizziness, and a headache is what she felt at the moment.

Groaning, Calista Harris also known as Cal-141 of the UNSC slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a cloudly sky. Extreme confusion now filled her mind. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She remembered saving O'Brien's live from a Brute chieftain and taking a wicked hammer blow to the head as well as dying afterwards.

Letting out another groan, Cal-141 slowly got to her feet and stood to her full height of seven-foot-three inches. She brushed herself off, before taking a glance at her surroundings. If Cal wasn't anymore confused, then she definitely was now. She found herself on a muddy river bank in the middle of a forest somewhere and judging by the air temperature, It was around winter time. Then Cal glanced at herself and found that she wasn't wearing her usual SPARTAN-II armor, but rather, her inner skinsuit.

The female Spartan let out a depressed sigh, before she turned around and stared at the river behind her. " _Where am I?_ " She wondered.

Suddenly, something floating down the river caught Cal's eye. It was small and purplish, but when the female Spartan gave it a closer look, her eyes went wide. It was child!

Luckily, the water was only waist deep as Calista rushed into the freezing torrent and pulled the child out of the river. Cradling the small child gently in her arms, Cal turned and walked back towards the river bank. So many questions were running through the female Spartan's mind, but those will have to wait and right now, getting the child to safety was important.

Once back on dry land, Calista inspected the child better. The child was an African-American girl, about 11 years old, she was wearing a long sleeve purple-colored shirt, dirty blue jeans as well as a blue and white baseball cap with the letter _D_ stamped on the front of it. The girl was unconcious, soaked to the bone and cold, but otherwise alive and seemed unharmed.

Looking at the forest in front of her, Cal noticed a path leading into the woods. Maybe a settlement was nearby. Cal proceeded up the trail, carrying the young girl in her arms. While walking, Calista glanced at the child with a concerned frown, she wondered how she ended up in the river in the first place. Was she playing outside with friends and fell in by accident or did someone throw her in?

The female Spartan shook her head and continued walking up the trail, those questions can will have to wait for now. Cal passed over a fallen tree and walked, until she came across something unsettling.

There was a campsite alright, but it was littered with trash, a couple of bloodied and ripped up tents, and a broken down mini van. Whoever stayed here is long gone.

Cal looked around at the old campsite one more time, before walking over and gently placing the girl down by a log with her head probbed up against it. Then suddenly, Cal's nose was assaulted by the smell of rotting meat and a nearby twig broke.

 _ ***SNAP!***_

The female Spartan became alarmed at the sound, before she quickly placed herself in front of the young girl, like a human shield. Calista didn't know why or how, but she felt an urge to protect this child with her life. She looked in every direction of forest, until some movement to her left caught her eye and got into a ready stance.

The bushes rustled and a man stepped through. Once he spotted Cal-141, he began shuffling his way toward her. The man wore very dirty baggy clothes that hung off of his stick like frame and his skin was unhealthly pale, but that wasn't what drew Calista's eye.

Half of the man's face was ripped off with parts of his skull, teeth, and lower jaw showing.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop right where you are." Cal said, speaking for the first time since she'd woken up.

The man ignored Cal and kept walking towards her with a twisted up right leg.

The female Spartan's eyes narrowed dangerously. No one could walk around with an injury like that, unless they were so hyped up on painkillers that he or she couldn't feel a thing, but in that case, they wouldn't be able to move at all, let alone walk.

"This is your last warning, sir." Cal spoke again, but more sternly. "Stop right there and don't come any closer."

The man only sped up, his arms coming up and fumbling towards his target, his jaw snapping open and shut; a snarl escaping his maw. Then he lurched forward in an attempt to bite the female Spartan, but Cal reacted very quickly and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, easily holding him back at arms length.

Calista stared at the man, no, the creature in an utter bewilderment. What is seriously going on here!?

The creature snarled viciously at Cal and continued thrashing in her vice-like grib, still trying to bite at her. The female Spartan glared hard at the creature, before lifting it off its feet and chokeslamming it hard on the ground with a sick crunch.

The creature hissed angrily and tried to get back up to its feet, even with a broken back, but Cal finished it off by stomping on it's head.

Her foot split the skull, like an overripe melon, splattering blood and brain matter everywhere.

"Gross." Cal says in disgust and shudders a little in revulsion, before shaking her boot around to clear most of the gunk off. Suddenly, the female Spartan heard a moan from behind and turned around to see the young girl was stirring, meaning she was about to wake up.

Calista kneed down beside the girl as she opened her eyes.

* * *

Letting out a pained moan, Clementine slowly opened her eyes, her vision a little blurry. Her mind currently swimming, the last she remembered was falling into a river after running away from a group of bandits that attacked her and Christa's camp.

Grunting, the young girl tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength.

"Easy now." A woman's soft voice spoke firmly. "Let me help you."

Clementine felt herself being picked up and gently sat down on something. Once her vision cleared up, she found herself sitting on a log in the middle of a rundown campsite. Then Clementine looked over to her right and came face to face with a blonde haired, pale skinned woman who was wearing a weird black suit and looking at Clementine with concern.

The young girl let out a gasp, before falling back off the log and began backing away in fright. The unknown woman stood up and Clementine noted she was tall, really tall, the tallest person she'd ever seen in her life.

The woman approached Clementine slowly, raising her hands in the air, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She told her gently.

Clementine was silent for a few seconds, before responding cautiously. "Y-You're not?"

"No." The woman replied, giving her a small smile. "I wouldn't have pulled out of the river, If I did intend to harm you." She added.

The woman then walked over and helped Clementine up to her feet. "My name's Calista." Calista said/introduced; "What's yours?"

"My name's Clementine." Clementine said, giving Calista a smile and for some odd reason, the young girl felt she could trust this woman.

Calista nodded, before gesturing for Clementine to sit down on the log. Clementine did as she said as Calista walked over to the broken down mini van and started searching through it. After a few minutes of looking around and moving a few boxes aside, Cal found two fresh water bottles, a can of beans, a large bowie knife and a tiny pocket knife.

The female Spartan walked back over to Clementine and sat down on the log beside her, which was kinda awkward for someone of her size and stature, but Cal didn't mind.

Clementine, however, felt tiny sitting next to the much bigger woman, but at the same time, she also felt safe. Calista used the small pocket knife she found and opened the can of beans, then passed it over to Clementine. "Here, you'll need the strength." She says.

"What about you?" The young girl asked her worriedly, politely taking the can.

The female Spartan shakes her head and tells her, "I can go a few days or weeks without any food or water. Plus, you need it more than I do."

Clementine was still a little hesitant, but her hunger won out in the end and began eating the beans straight of the can.

Calista watched her eat for a few seconds in silence, before she spoke again. "I have some questions I'd like to ask you, Clementine."

"What kind of questions?" Clementine asked nervously.

"Well, firstly, how did you end up in the river?" Cal asked.

The young girl looked at the can of beans with a sad expression, before replying. "I was with my friend, Christa, before our camp was attacked by some bandits. I don't know if she got away or was killed, but I ran and ended up falling in the water...I'm by myself now."

Calista gave her a look of a concern and asked, "What about your parents? Where are they?"

The young girl felt a pang of heartace, tears filling her eyes and responded. "They're dead."

Shocked, Cal-141 then asked, "And you've been by yourself ever since?"

Clementine sniffled and replied, "No, I had my guardian, Lee. He taught me how to survive." She then smiled a little, "He's the reason I keep my hair short."

"What happen to him?"

Sadden again, the young girl answered, "I was kidnapped by a bad man and he got bitten while looking for me." Tears were now leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks. "He saved me, but I had kill him, before he turned."

Cal couldn't believe how pain this girl had been through. Having to loose your loved ones like that, no child should never go through that. The female Spartan placed a large, but sympathic hand on Clementine's shoulder, causing her to look up at Cal. "I'm sorry, you went through all of that, Clementine. I know what it's like to loose people you care about, but they would want you to live on and not blame yourself for what happen."

The young girl mustered a small smile and said, "Thank you, Calista." Then her smile fell, "But who will look after me now? I don't have nobody else left." She asked worriedly.

Cal stood up and gave Clementine a confident look, "I will."

Shocked, Clementine asked, "R-Really?"

The female Spartan shrugged and said, "If you want of course. I mean how hard can it be?"

Placing the can of beans down, Clementine stood and embraced the taller woman, "Yes. Thank you."

Even though, Spartans weren't meant to feel any form of emotion, but Cal sure did. Clementine was special and Calista felt an unknown urge to protect her as if she were very own daughter. Surprised by the hug at first, the female Spartan relented with a smile and patted Clementine gently on the head, "Finish those beans, Clementine. After that, we'll have to find a shelter before it gets dark or more of those things showed up." Cal-141 said, pointing at the dead creature from earlier.

Clementine nodded, before sitting back down and enjoying the rest of the beans. " _Maybe things wouldn't so bad after all._ " She thought.

* * *

After some time had passed, Clementine finally had enough enegry to travel. The duo walked deep into the woods with Calista keeping an eye out for any of those monsters and Clementine walking close behind her.

So far it was quiet, a little too quiet. Calista kept her enhanced senses trained for any suspicious movement. The two walked a little further as Clementine spoke up and asked, "So where you from, Calista?"

"Paradise Falls. You?"

"Atlanta." The girl answered and then asked, "What's that suit you're wearing?"

"It's a Inner skinsuit." Cal answered, pointing at her sleeve. "It protects me from the elements, like the cold."

"Can it protect you from a walker bite?"

Before the female Spartan could respond to that, moaning and groaning sounds could be heard. They looked up and saw a dozen or so hungry walkers approaching the duo from the woods.

"Get behind me." Calista tells Clementine, pushing the young girl behind her protectively. When one snarling walker got too close, Cal swung and punched it directly in the face, the blow caved in its whole face and caused it fall to the ground dead. She then bend down quickly, picked it's rotting corpse up and threw it overhead at a few advancing walkers, knocking each of them down. Clementine witnessed the entire feat in pure amazement, she'd never someone so strong before.

The female Spartan pulled out her bowie knife and grabbed another walker by the neck, then stabbed it in the head. The walker fell dead to the ground as Calista glanced up and saw more walkers coming. Realizing this, Cal grabbed Clementine's wrist and both made a run for it. The young girl was even more amazed; not only was Cal very strong, but she fast too and Clementine had trouble keeping up.

Seeing this, Cal picked the young girl up into her arms and started to carry her as she ran and dodged walker and a tree alike with incredible agilty for somebody of her size. They across a clearing and suddenly found themselves surrounded by walkers.

The snarling undead creatures advanced closer to the duo, Cal glared at each of them as Clementine whimpered in her arms. One of the walkers suddenly fell face down with an arrow sticking out of the back of its head. Both females looked up and saw two men, one older man with a crossbow and one younger man.

The younger one used a machete to chop a couple of walker's heads clean off as the older male shouted out to Cal, "Come on, let's go!"

Without wasting a second, Calista raced passed them, until she stopped in another clearing to let the men catch up to her. Both of them breathed heavily as the younger male said, looking at Cal-141 and Clementine. "Damn, you're fast for someone so big."

Ignoring that, Cal placed Clementine down and asked the men, "Who are you?"

The younger one sleeved his machete and gave a friendly smile, "I'm Luke and this my friend, Pete." He said, gesturing to both himself and the older man.

"I'm Calista Harris and this is Clementine." Cal Introduced, gesturing to said girl.

"Oh, you're not her mom?" Luke asked confused.

Cal shook her head and said, "No, she lost her real parents, but I'm looking out for her."

Luke and Pete both gave Clementine sympathic looks, before Pete said to her, "I'm so sorry to hear that, darling."

"Thanks." Clementine said, giving a small sad smile.

"We have a cabin nearby with a few of our friends." Luke says, "You two can come with us?"

The female Spartan looked down at her younger companion and Clementine nodded to her, Cal nodded also, before looking back at Luke and Pete, "We'll come." She said. "But If you try anything..."

Luke rose his hands and said, "You have mine and Pete's word, we won't try anything. Besides that, I highly doubt I could fight you; you look like you could rip either of us in two without a problem."

" _That's an understatement._ " Calista thought, before she and Clementine followed both men out of the woods and over a hill, once the group reached the top, they spotted a large wooden cabin in a clearing.

"Home sweet home." Pete says with a smile.

The group walked down the hill, until Luke stopped both Cal-141 and Clementine.

"You two stay here," He says, "Me and Pete will get everybody else. It's been awhile since we've had guests."

Calista and Clementine both nodded as Luke and Pete went inside the cabin. Cal looked at Clem and asked, "What do you make of them?"

"They did save us and seem friendly." The eleven year old said, before glancing up at her guardian. "I think we can trust them."

Cal nodded and was about ask something else, but was cut-off by a male voice yelling.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

They looked over and saw another young man, wearing a black and white shirt, and baseball cap. His expression was fierce and he was aiming a bolt-action rife at them. Calista pulled Clementine behind her protectively and rose her hands in the air. "Calm down." She told him, "We're not here to hurt anyone."

"Yeah fucking right!" The young man sneers, "Who are you working for? Carver!?"

"We're not working for anybody named, Carver." Cal-141 says calmly, narrowing her amber eyes at the young man; he was clearly unedged.

"Bullshit!" The young man yells, aimming his rifle at her. "You're gonna fuckin' tell me who you're working for now!" He demands.

Walking from behind Calista and to her side, Clementine spoke up, "But we don't know any-"

 _ ***BANG!***_

A gunshot went off and then silence filled the air around the trio. Luckily, Calista moved at lighting speed and pulled Clementine out of bullet's path, letting it zip by and hit the dirt behind her. The female Spartan then glared angrily at the young man who was clearly startled by what just happened and before he could even react, Cal was already on him, like a lionness on its prey. She pulled the rifle out of his grib with one hand and grabbed him by the front collar of his shirt with her other hand, lifted off of his feet, threw him over her shoulder and slammed him on the ground hard, like he weighted nothing.

The man let out a cry of pain, before he recovered and began crawling away from the female Spartan. Calista looked at the rifle in her hand for a second, before taking in both her hands and snapping it in half, like a twig.

The young man and even Clementine gawked at the display of strength done by Cal-141. Then said Spartan fixed the young man with a hard stare that rooted him in place.

"Don't do that again." She said in a deathly calm voice, making the warning very clear.

The young man nodded at her fearfully as someone said, "Holy shit."

They looked over and saw Luke along with Pete and a couple of other people approaching. Judging by their expressions, they saw the whole thing.

"Whoa, I never seen anybody do that to a person before!" An older african-american man with glasses said in awe. "She must've been a wrestler or something."

"What the hell were you thinking, Nick!?" Pete yelled at the young man on the ground. "You could've seriously hurt them or worse!"

Nick glared at him as he got up and grumbled, "Bite me, old man."

"What were you thinking, Nick? Every walker for 5 miles could've heard that shot." A pregnant african-american chastised him, before glaring at the new comers distrustfully.

"Are you guys alright?" Luke asked.

"We're fine." Clementine answered, a little shocked that she was almost shot.

Another older man, but of hispanic desent and wearing an orange plaid shirt, looked around at the woods and said, "Let's take this inside shall we."

The group nodded and headed back into the cabin with Calista and Clementine following them from behind. Clementine walked over and grabbed hold of Cal's hand, holding it tightly in her own smaller hand. The female Spartan glanced down at Clem curiously as she warmly smiled up at her taller friend. Cal smiled back, making a vow to not let anything horrible ever happen to Clementine. She gently held Clem's smaller hand within her own. Whatever fate was at play in the coming days, they'll always have eachother's back and together, they'll beat it.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: *As some of you have noticed, I decided not to include Sam, the dog, in the beginning of the story. Don't worry y'all, he'll appear later on, but that's maybe. Calista's Inner skinsuit is simliar to fellow Spartan, Sarah Palmer, but black in color. If anyone seems a bit OOC at the moment, It's because I haven't play any of the games in a while as I said before." Review, have a good day/night, God bless and peace out everybody. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up everybody! :) Firstly, I wanna say thank you to anyone that has reviewed, they're very much appreciated. Secondly, I'm always open and welcome to Ideas from other authors/reviewers. So, If you have any? PM me and I'll have a look. Thirdly, how would you guys feel If i added another Spartan into the mix? I won't say whom, but it'll be someone famliar. I will give you guys a tiny hint; their name starts with a 'K'.**

 **Alright, so last chapter: Cal rescued Clementine from drowning in a river and took it upon herself to look after her, then they met the cabin survivors and after a spat with Nick, which Involved Cal-141 throwing him down to the ground, they were Invited into the cabin.**

 **This isn't much else to say because I don't like giving away spoliers a lot, It kinda ruins the story plot. Also as an answer to a Guest Reviewer: No. Cal won't get any armor or weapons from her universe, she's OP enough as it is with being a super soldier and all. XD**

 **Well, enough of the chit-chat, on with the story...**

 **I don't own anything but maybe a few OCS.**

* * *

 _Chapter - 2: All that remains - P2._

The cabin was large both inside and outside with several rooms, a living room, a fireplace, an upstairs, a kitchen as well as a small dining room off to the side and two bathrooms. Most of the Interior was hardwood panelling, aside from the kitchen. And it was also stocked with food and medical supplies, along with running water.

After the small Incident with the young man known as Nick, Calista and Clementine were invited inside the cabin by the group...well, most of them anyway. Rebecca was pretty vocal and persistent about not letting the strangers into their humble abode, but a stern chat with the others made her relent a little.

"I know It ain't much, but it's home." Luke says with a smile.

Using her enhanced senses, Cal surveyed everything from the inside, looking for any possible weak spots that may have gone unnoticed by the people residing here and after a few seconds of silent analyzing, Cal-141 turned to Luke and nodded, "Thanks, It'll do."

"What's cooking?" Clementine asked, pointing to the big boiling pot on the oven.

"Beans." Luke responded, before he gestured to the table, "Why don't you two have a seat. I'll whip you up a bowl."

They sat down as Luke searched the cabinets for some bowls. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened up and a teenage hispanic girl with glasses walked in, she glanced over at both Cal-141 and Clementine in curiosity, "Who are they, Luke?" She asked.

"Sarah meet Clementine and Calista." Luke Introduced, "Guys, this is Sarah, Carlos' daughter."

"Hi." Clementine said with a friendly smile and wave. Cal didn't say anything, but she did gave Sarah a polite nod.

The teenager smiled brightly and was about to say something when Carlos walked in and gave Sarah a stern look, "Sarah, what are you doing up this late?"

"S-Sorry, dad," She stammered, "I just wanted to meet the new people."

Carlos sighed and said, "Head up to bed, sweetie. I'll talk with you in a moment."

"Okay." Sarah said meekly, before leaving out of the kitchen and headed straight for her room upstairs. Carlos watched and made sure she was gone, before addressing Clementine and Cal, "You'll have to excuse my daughter." He said, "Sarah can be a little...overly friendly especially around strangers."

"There was no trouble, sir." The female Spartan replied.

Carlos crossed his arms and looked out the window as started to rain heavily outside, "Rebecca believes you both to be a threat." He spoke, turning back to Calista and Clementine, "Maybe you are, maybe you're not. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." The doctor lets out a long and tired sigh, before continuing speaking. "But if you're staying? There's a few things you'll need to know about my daughter."

"She Isn't like you, but once you're around her for awhile, you'll understand." Carlos says, before glancing out the window with a distant look in his eyes. "If she knew how bad the world is, what it's really like out there, she would...cease to function. Sarah's my little girl, she's all I have left and I appreciate If you both stay away from her."

Calista frowned. How bad was it out there truthfully? She asked Clementine on the matter back at the old campsite. The young girl explained that one day the dead had rose up and started eating the living then she told Cal that anybody who dies from a bite or by other means, they'll turn and become a walker themselves, unless their brain was destroyed.

"She needs to learn sometime." Clementine proclaims and the female Spartan agreed.

"You don't get to decide that." Carlos retorts angrily.

"Clemnetine's right, sir." Cal spoke up, "If the world is as bad as you say it is, than it would be wise to teach her how to protect herself."

"She doesn't need to learn, I can protect her myself!" The doctor responds frustratingly. Judging by his expression, It seemed like he had this conversation before.

"What if you're not around?" Calista replies calmly, "You can not predict what tomorrow will bring; one minute it could be fine and the next disaster."

The doctor looked down conflicted, possibly milling it over in his mind. After a few seconds passed, Carlos looked back up at Cal-141 and said, "I'll think about it." Then he left without another word.

Luke, who had listened the whole time, came over to the table with two bowls of beans and passed them around to Calista and Clementine, before taking a sit across from the two, "I'm glad you two could talk some sense into him." He said, giving them a smile.

The kitchen door opened again and Nick walked in with a regretful look on his face, he approached the table, but stopped dead in his tracks when Cal glared at him. He was still visbly frighted of the female Spartan. Nick approached slowly and cleared his throat, "Look, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for what happened earlier." The young man said, "I was a total dick out there." He added, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Nick's been a little unedged lately." Luke stated, "Don't hold it against him."

Clementine gave Nick a small smile and said, "You were just protecting your friends, It's okay."

"Still, I shouldn't have acted like that." He says, feeling ashamed. "It's just...we had a bad experience once."

"What happened?" Calista Inquired.

Nick looked down in anguish, unable to bring himself to talk about the incident. Seeing his friend's dilemma, Luke decided speak for him, "Nick lost his mom, Susan," He said, "We tried to help somebody who got bit, but we couldn't, then she turned and Susan was standing right there when it happened."

"It's my fault." Nick states in a sad tone of voice. "If I had been quicker, I could've saved her."

"It was nobody's fault, Nick." Luke tells him firmly.

Nick nodded at him, but didn't seem too convinced, then he glances at Cal and Clementine. "Anyway, I hope you understand?" He says.

"Bad things happen to everyone, I understand." Clementine tells him, "I still forgive you, Nick." She adds with a smile.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nick nodded to her, before glancing at Cal-141 with a highly nervous expression. Calista stared at him for a few moments in silence, before she nodded and said, "Since Clementine has forgiven you, Nick, I do as well."

The young man smiled, feeling like a huge wave of gult has been lifted off him. He turned and headed out as Luke and Clementine did some small talk, before Pete walked in and smiled everybody. "I hate to Interrupt, but I'm out there standing watch and can't help, but notice this place is lit up like a damn becon in the middle of the woods."

"Yeah, It's about time to turn in anyways." Luke says as he stands up and leaves out of the kitchen.

"Get your winks in while you can, because we're going fishing at first light tomorrow." The older man says. "Hmm, a couple of fresh brookies for dinner. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Definitely." Clementine agreed with a smile.

"As for you, Calista," Pete turned and glanced at the female Spartan, "I'm gonna find you a fresh set of clothes from my sister's closet, she was quite tall herself and I think you'll have no problem fitting anything of hers. I mean no offense, but the suit your wearing looks like something you'd go deep sea diving in." He says, chuckling a bit.

Cal hesitated slightly and mainly because most, If not all, Spartans felt practically nude without their armor or skinsuit on. But she couldn't decline such a kind offer. Calista debated for a few seconds, before she finally nodded at Pete, "That's very generous of you, sir." Cal told him; "Thank you."

The old veteran gave a smile, before heading out with Luke. Clementine and Cal-141 were almost done with their bowl of beans, when the kitchen door opened again and Rebecca came in.

"Oh, you two are still here." The pregnant woman said in an indifferent tone, while glaring at both Cal and Clementine, before walking over to the sink and started washing her hands. "I wouldn't get too comfortable, If I were you."

Rebecca's hostile tone didn't set well with Cal, she didn't understand what her problem was or why she and Clementine deserved such aggression, but starting to grind on Cal's nerves and especially with how the older woman treats Clementine.

"But Luke Invited us to stay." Clementine said, the eleven year old knew full well that Rebecca didn't trust them, but that wasn't an excuse to act really mean.

"It doesn't matter." The pregnant woman hissed, "We make decisions as a group and he's not the only person who lives here." She growled, crossing her arms and approaching the table.

Clementine scooted closer towards Cal, a little scared of Rebecca. Seeing her charge afraid, the female Spartan stood up and glared down the pregnant woman. Intimidated and scared, Rebecca backed away from the towering woman and young girl, before walking out of the kitchen hastily.

" _That woman has some serious trust issues._ " Cal shook her head and sat back down.

* * *

After finishing their dinner,both Calista and Clementine ended up sharing the couch for the night, because there wasn't anymore spare bedrooms left in the cabin. Earlier ago, Pete had managed to salvage up some clothes for the female Spartan to wear. Calista now wore a simple black sweater, and blue jeans that fitted fitted perfectly with Cal's athletic figure, ample curves and seven-foot-three Inche height.

Currently, Cal-141 was sitting on the couch with Clementine curled up next to her wrapped up in a warm blanket. The female Spartan took watch after Luke's shift was over and was given a Glock 17 handgun for protection. Luke was hesitant about giving Cal a gun, but once she reasurred him that she will not hurt anybody; he relented a bit.

Clementine let out a yawn, which made Cal ask, "Tired?"

The young girl gave a slow nod, feeling exhausted and her eyes were droopy.

"Why don't you get some rest?" The Spartan suggested, "I can handle watch by myself."

Clementine yawned again, before giving another nod and shifted a little closer to the bigger woman, "Calista?"

Cal glanced at her, "Yes?"

"Thanks for saving and protecting me." The young girl said, looking up at Cal and giving her a warm smile.

Calista smiled softly back and replied, "It was no trouble, Clem. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Calista, can you promise me something?" The eleven year old asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"What is it?"

"Can..." Clementine paused for a second, "Can you promise, you won't leave me, like Lee." She finally asked, while feeling sadness well up inside her at the mention of her deceased guardian.

The female Spartan places a hand on her shoulder, "Clementine, I promise you on my life and as a Spartan that will never leave you." Calista assured her in a firm, but serious tone.

Although, she was confused on what a ' _Spartan_ ' is, Clem didn't let that thought stop the happy tears from filling her eyes and embraced her friend/new guardian. "I wish you could've met Lee, he would've liked you." She said, smiling.

"I would've been my honor to meet him, Clementine."

* * *

Morning came bright and early, Clementine and Calista accompanied both Pete and Nick to the river as planned. The younger of the two men headed off into the woods to handle some business for a few minutes, where as Pete decided to keeping going towards the river with Calista and Clementine following close behind.

"I heard you both got an ear full from Rebecca last night." Pete says.

"She seemed so angry." Clementine said.

"She was in a mood last night that's for sure." The older man said, while walking over a fallen tree, "But I wouldn't worry about her. Rebecca's bark is worse then her bite." Pete added with a grin, earning a giggle from Clementine.

The group traveled a little more as Nick caught up with them. Then suddenly, Cal-141 stopped dead in her tracks, a familiar smell drifting in the air. Clementine stopped also and looked at her friend in confusion as Pete and Nick walked further ahead. "What's the matter, Calista?" The eleven year old asked.

Before Cal could respond, Nick called out, "Uncle Pete!"

The female Spartan and young girl looked at each other, before rushing over to where Nick and Pete were. They found them standing by a river, still as statues.

"What's-" Calista stopped herself and narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the carnage before her. A dozen dead bodies were sprawled across both sides of the river and judging by their appearances, they weren't walkers, but once living people.

"My God." Pete said in shock.

"Who could've done this?" Clementine asked, clearly shocked and a little frighted by what she's seeing.

"This has Carver written all over it." Nick said, feeling uneasy and weary.

"Who's Carver?" The female Spartan questioned, but it come off as more a demand. If there are dangerous people out here, Calista wants to know about it.

Pete and Nick looked each other nervously, "Lets check these bodies first." The older man said, avoiding Cal's Inquiry. "They might have some answers."

Calista frowned at the fact her question was purposely Ignored, but she'll deal with it later. She walked towards one of the bodies with Clementine trailing beside her, Cal turned the body and saw that it was a man, who had been shot through the head.

"This one's been shot too," Clementine stated, looking at the female Spartan.

"Through the head?" Pete asked, turning away from one body he was looking at.

"Yeah."

The older man hummed at that, before glancing across the river and noticed several more bodies. "I'm gonna check those ones." He said.

"What? Why?" Nick asked, feeling nervous and uneasy. "We should be leaving."

Ignoring him, Pete began crossing the river with Calista and Clementine in tow. The young man let out a dreaded sigh, "This is a really dumb Idea." He muttered.

"You two check those ones over there." The older man said to Cal and Clementine, pointing over to where three bodies layed sprawled with one having a makeshift spear in his chest, "And I'll check these ones." He said, before crossing to the other side.

Cal walked over to one of the men, who had reanimated into a walker, but couldn't grab at her due to the spear pinning him down. The female Spartan placed her foot on it's chest to hold the undead creature down, then pulled the makeshift spear out, before stabbing the walker in the head with it.

"Cool weapon." Clementine commented.

"It'll come in handy that's for sure." Calista said, smirking a bit.

The young girl nodded and was about to respond, but something sitting next to one of the bodies caught her eye. She walked a little closer and gasped, It was her backpack. Clementine ran over and picked it up, she then opened it to see if anything was missing. The eleven year old was really relieved to see everything there, including her Glock 17 with a full clip and a picture of Lee.

"What's that?" Cal asked.

"It's my backpack." Clementine said, smiling up at her friend. "I thought I lost it forever."

Before the female Spartan could say anything, Pete let out a yell and a gunshot went off.

"Ahhh!"

 _ ***BANG!***_

Startled and alarmed, they both looked towards Pete and saw him aimming his rife at a now dead walker on the ground. The older man took a calming breaths, before glancing at Clementine and Calista with a frighted expression. They both looked down and saw that his ankle was bloody; he had been bitten.

"Uncle Pete!" Nick called out, "Are you okay?"

"I...I-I'm fine." He stumbled in reply, letting out a string of silent curses at himself for not paying attention.

Suddenly, familiar moaning and groaning sounds could be heard. Out of the woods, a large hoard of walkers emerged after hearing the gunshot and began advancing towards the group.

"Walkers!" Nick yelled, taking aim with his rife and started shooting.

Clementine pulled out her handgun and took aim as well, hitting a few walkers in the head and killing them. Cal used her newly found spear as a shaft and began taking down any walkers that got too close to her or Clementine in an Aikido-like fashion. Clementine stopped shooting for a minute and watched in awe as Cal-141 fought the walkers head on, the young girl was clearly amazed by Cal's fighting abilities. The female Spartan moved like lighting and threw walkers aside as if they were nothing, but mere rag dolls and then used the sharp end of the spear to pierce their heads as they fell down.

Since Clementine was distracted for a moment, a walker took an opportunity to sneak up on her and try to take a bite. Cal turned around and her eyes went wide, "Clem, duck!" She shouted.

The eleven year old did so as Calista spun and round-house kicked the walker in the chest hard, sending it flying several feet away and nearly splatter against a large rock. Clementie glanced back at the now dead walker a few feet away and then looked at Cal with wide eyes, "Wow." She whispered.

"Shit, I'm out!" Pete yelled out, now batting walkers away with the butt of his rifle. "I need help, get your asses over here!"

"Uncle Pete!" Nick exclaimed, before running across the river and started helping his uncle out by shooting down more walkers.

Cal looked around and noticed more walkers coming in from all directions. " _There's too many._ " She thought, before looking towards Nick and Pete, " _Nick will run out of ammo, before getting swarmed. It's do or die now._ "

"Nick, Pete run!" Calista ordered them, "We'll come find you later!"

They didn't need to be told twice and did as she said, making a run for it in the opposite direction. Once Nick and Pete were out of sight, Cal grabbed hold of Clementine's hand and both ran back in the direction the cabin was in.

"What about Nick and Pete?" The young girl asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine, I'll go find them once it's cleared up." The female Spartan assured her. Although, a part of Cal's mind told her, they'll only find one alive.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: *I know some people (who aren't familiar with the Halo Universe) are probably wondering: "Why is Cal-141 so tall?". Well, after getting their augmentions done, most Spartans are generally taller than the average person outside of their MJOLNIR armor. Heck, even a few female Spartans are huge (Cal-141 at 7'3.5, Linda-058 at 7'1, Sarah Palmer at 6'10, Noble Six at 6'9, Catherine-B320 also at 6'9, Alice-130 at 6'8, Naomi-010 at 6'7 and Kelly-087 at 6'6 are some examples).* Review, have a good day/night, God bless and peace out everybody. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up everybody! :) Firstly, I wanna thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read my story. You know I am truly surprised that people actually like my story. I mean I know I'm not the greatest writer ever and don't consider myself to be, I write for and to have fun, but I am super happy and proud to know that some people really take time to read, favor, and follow my story. So, from the very bottom of my heart, I gave an enormous thanks to you folks. Also, I've decided not to add another Spartan into the mix and will instead use that Idea for another TWD x Halo story in the future. (:**

 **Alright, let's recap: The cabin group accepted Cal and Clementine into their home. They went fishing with Pete and Nick, discovering a dozen dead bodies by the river that was possibly done by Carver, then they were attacked by a herd of walkers before escaping.**

 **As some of you may've noticed, I split each episode into parts in this story. I did that as a way of keeping it episodic like the game and I also edited Chapter 2 up, so In case anybody wants too, they could go back and read it again.**

 **Well, enough of the chit-chat, on with the story...**

 **I don't own aything but maybe a few OCS.**

* * *

 _Chapter - 3: A house divided._

Calista and Clementine ran through the woods, dodging and killing walker after walker with Cal using her spear and Clementine using her handgun. They both ended up in a small clearing surrounded by a dozen walkers, but they were easily taking out as more began showing up.

" _We aren't going to make it back there in time with these deadheads in our way._ " The female Spartan thought as she Impaled two walkers through the head with her spear, before pulling it out and stabbing another walker in the head that tried to sneak up behind her. Using her enhanced sight, Calista looked around for anymore and spotted something in another clearing not too far away. It looked like a small house or maybe a shed of some type.

"Clem, head that way towards that small house." Calista ordered, pointing in the direction of the building.

"What about you?" The eleven year old asked her worriedly, while shooting a walker in the head.

"Don't worry about me, Clem, I'll catch up." The female Spartan told her as she speared three walkers at once through the abdomen and impaling them up against a tree, before pulling her spear out and smashing their heads clean off.

The young girl as she was told and ran towards the building, dodging more walkers, until she reached it and went inside. The building, which turned out to be an old shed used to make moonshine, was full of large wooden crates and a broken distilling-apparatus.

Seeing Clemetine was safe, Cal decided to take out the rest of the walkers herself. She used her spear, strength, fists, feet and speed to kill every single walker within the area. After a few minutes of fighting, Cal was standing tall with over a dozen dead zomibes at her feet. Despite her shirt being covered in walker blood, she wasn't even tired in the least.

"The Covenant put up more of a fight, then these things." Cal muttered aloud, before glancing at her shirt and grimaced in disgust, " _Note to self: Change shirt._ "

After making sure there was no more walkers, the female Spartan made her way over to the small shed and knocked on the door. "Clem, It's ok, you can come out now." She said.

The door opened as Clementine peaked through and seeing that everything was alright, the young girl ran out and Immediately embraced her much taller friend with tears running down her cheeks.

"There were so many walkers, I thought you weren't going to make it." The eleven year old sniffled, looking up at her friend.

"It's going to take more, then just a few walkers to stop me." Cal said, before kneeling down to Clementine's level. "You did really good today, Clem." She told her, "You're one hell of a shot."

The young girl wipped her tears away and smiled at the female Spartan, "Thank you."

Calista smiled back, before she stood up and said, "Lets go."

They both headed off into the woods towards the direction the cabin was in. After a few minutes of searching, they managed to find it and went inside through the kitchen. Carlos and Rebecca were sitting at the dinner table, playing cards, when Cal and Clementine come bursting in.

"You guys are back early." Carlos said, before noticing two people were missing. "Where's Pete and Nick?"

"We were attacked at the river by a herd of walkers." Cal said, getting straight to the point, "Pete and Nick ran in a different direction, while Clem and I headed back here."

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he and Alvin walked in.

"Nick and Pete have gone missing." Rebecca said, urgently and now worried for her friends.

"Get your stuff, Luke, we're going out to find them." Carlos says, standing up and putting the cards away.

"I'll come to." Alvin said.

"What? No, you're not going out there!" His wife practically yelled.

"I have too, Becca." Alvin said, giving her a slightly frustrating look, "Our friends could be in trouble and besides, I'm the third best tracker here."

"...Fine." Rebecca relented with a sigh, "But I'm going with you."

"Becca-"

"No, I'm going and that's final." His wife said, glaring at him.

"Calista, can you and Clementine watch Sarah while we're gone?" Carlos asked, somewhat hesitantly. "She gets nervous when she's by herself."

"We'll look after her." Clementine said with a smile, "You can trust us."

"Thank you." The doctor says, giving them a grateful look.

After gathering their gear and weapons, the small group departed to search for Pete and Nick. The female Spartan, along with Clementine, wondered If they'll find them in time.

Once everybody left, Cal turned to Clementine, "Why don't you go upstairs and check on Sarah, Clem." She asked, "I'll be up in a second."

The young girl nodded, before heading up to Sarah's room, while Cal headed into the living room to look through the bag of clothes Pete had given her for a clean shirt. Suddenly, a human shaped shadow passed by the living room window and Immediately alerted the female Spartan.

" _Who was that? The others couldn't be back already._ " Cal thought with a frown, before she walked over to the window and seen a person heading around the cabin towards the front door. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs drew Calista's attention as Sarah and Clementine appeared, but the older girl wasn't her usual happy self, she looked scared.

"What's wrong?" The female Spartan asked.

"He found us." Sarah whimpered, shaking like a leaf.

"Who?" Clementine asked.

 ***** _ **KNOK!, KNOK!, KNOK!**_ *****

The teenage girl yelped and began hyperventilating as someone knocked on the front door. "He can't see me, he can't see me, he can't see me!" Sarah repeated, feeling terrified and hastily backing up against the wall. "Please, go away." She whispered timidly, before sliding down the wall and going into a fetal position as well as rocking back and forth with a terrified look on her face.

"Hello?" The stranger called out as he knocked again and even tried seeing through the tinted window, but couldn't.

"What are we gonna do?" The teen asked.

"Clem, take Sarah back upstairs and hide." Cal ordered sternly, "I'll deal with our guest."

"Okay." The eleven year old said, before gently taking Sarah's hand, "Come on, Sarah."

The teenager obliged as both girls quickly and quietly ran back up to Sarah's room. Once Clementine and Sarah were out of sight and safe, Calista approaced the door with total caution and just as the stranger was about to knock again, she opened the door.

"Hello-" The stranger stopped his greeting half way, his eyes going wide at the sight of Cal.

"Who are you?" The female Spartan demanded as she walked out and shut the door behind her, before putting herself between the door and the stranger, barring him entry.

The stranger was an older man, who stood at least six-feet tall, had graying brown hair, a mustache and wore a dark brown coat with a fur collar.

Cal narrowed her eyes at him and says, "I'm waiting?"

The man composes himself quickly, raises his hands in the air and smiles at Cal, "No need for the aggressive tone, mam. And as an answer for your question, well, I'm your neighbor."

"Neighbor?" Calista said, raising a questioning brow.

"Yeah, my family and I settled a little ways down river." The man says, glancing and pointing in the direction he supposely come from as Cal frowned at him in suspicion, neither Carlos nor Luke said anything about another group residing in the area last night, she then noticed that the stranger had a Colt revolver at his hip, before slowly reaching her hand around to grip the Glock 17 in the back of her waistband.

"I'm kinda surprised we haven't ran into each other." The man said, turning back to Cal, "What's your name?"

Calista stared at him silently in distrust, there was something off about this man and It rang alarm bells in her mind. After a few more seconds of silence, Cal finally answered him and decided lying was best suited for this situation, "My name's Alice. What's yours?" She asked.

"Well, Alice, I'm George." 'George' answered/Introduced, "Do you mind, If I come in?"

The man made an attempt to reach behind Cal and towards the door, but she grabbed his wrist quickly. "Yes, I do mind." She said sharply, applying some force in her grip on his hand; not enough to hurt him, but enough to get the message across.

The man's eyes widen slightly at the amount of strength, Cal was using, but then again she was a lot taller than him and usually big people are pretty strong. At least that's what he was probably thinking. But If he knew what Cal truly was, he wouldn't mess with her at all.

"Understandable." 'George' said, retracting back his hand and holding it in slight pain. "Are you by yourself?"

" _He's persistent and Inquistive._ " The female Spartan thought, before she shook her head and said, "No, It's just me and my two daughters."

"Oh, what's their names?"

"I'm not willing to share that informantion, sir." Cal said, narrowing her eyes at him, her suspicion for this man rising each time he asks a question.

The man seemed angry at that, but only for a split second, until he calmed himself and spoke, "Alright, I'll cut to the chase. I'm missing several members of my group and I fear they may've gotten lost out around here. Maybe you've seen them?" He said/asked.

"How many and what do they look like?" Cal asked, crossing her arms.

"There's only seven of them; a couple of farm boys and an old man, a spanish guy and his teenage daughter, a big black guy with glasses and a pretty little pregnant lady." 'George' answered, smiling a bit at the mention of the pregnant lady.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't seen or met anyone of those descriptions." Calista said, although inwardly she was greatly concerned how this man knew Carlos, Luke, Alvin, Sarah, Nick, Pete and Rebecca. Nick did mention a dangerous man named, Carver, several times. Perhaps, this man could be Carver, but using a fake name. If he is indeed this Carver person, he sure wasn't expecting Calista to be here.

'George' or 'Carver' stared at the female Spartan as if he were deciding she was lying or not, but Cal kept a straight face. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, the man spoke, "Well, It looks like I've troubled you long enough, I'll be leaving now." He said, before turning and walking away.

Once she made sure the unknown man was completely gone, Cal headed back inside as Clementine and Sarah came down stairs, a belt warily. "Is he gone?" The teenager asked, nervously.

'Yes, Sarah, he's gone." Cal nodded as Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know who that man was, Sarah?" Clementine asked, curiously.

The teen looked between Calista and Clementine nervously, wondering if she should tell them or not, but what harm would it be If she did? Calista's big and very strong from what Clementine has told her, she could protect them both if something bad were to happen.

"That was William Carver and he's a really bad man." Sarah finally answered, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "He hurt a lot of people where we used to live, but he hurt Rebecca the most." She added.

" _So it was him._ " Cal thought, a deep frown on her face." _That explains why he's out searching for the group, Rebecca could possibly be pregnant with his child._ " Even though, said woman got on her nerves, the female Spartan felt some sympathy for Rebecca. Whatever, Carver has planned for her or the baby is completely unknown, but Cal will see that he doesn't ever lay his hands on neither Rebecca, Clementine or Sarah. If he somehow does...well, Carver's going to wish he hadn't.

"Sarah wants to ask you something, Calista." Clementine said, breaking the female Spartan from her thoughts, before gazing down at the teen in question.

"What is it, Sarah?" She Inquired.

Meekly, Sarah pulled out a Beretta M9 and showed it to Calista. "Can you and Clementine teach me, how to shoot a gun? I wanna be able to protect myself, my dad or my friends if we get into trouble." She said.

The female Spartan Immediately took the gun away from her, taking the clip out and finding it empty, she then popped the clip back in, before clicking the safety on and handed it to Sarah. "Why us? Why not your father?" She asked.

"I wanna show my daddy that I'm growing up and I could be responsible, so he doesn't have to treat me like a baby all the time." Sarah explains, a fierce determination in her eyes.

Cal raises a brow at her, before looking at Clementine for her opinion, "What do you think, Clem?"

"I think we should teach her." The young girl says with a smile, "It's what Lee did for me."

Calista nodded, before turning to Sarah again, "It's settled, we'll teach you, Sarah..."

The teenager beamed happily as Cal continued, but in a more stern and serious tone, "But listen closely to our Instructions and don't get too distracted."

"Okay." Sarah said, nodding vigorously, before running upstairs to gather some ammo for her gun. As she was doing that, Cal looked to Clementine and asked, "Do you think she's ready?"

The eleven year old seemed to think about it, as If there were several options to choose from, "We won't know, until we try at least." She said, glancing up at her Spartan friend.

Calista nodded at that as they both waited for the eager teenager to come down.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Calista was setting up a shooting range by placing several empty cans up along a fence post as Clementine showed Sarah how to properly handle a gun.

"Remember, Sarah, It's not a toy." The eleven year said, sternly.

"I know." The teenager responded, sounding slightly annoyed as Cal finished putting the cans up and walked over to them.

"Also, remember it's an object and it's not going to hurt you." The female Spartan says, before Sarah turned and took aim at the cans.

"Which one should I shoot?" Sarah asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as you take one down." Cal-141 stated as she adjusted the teen's arms a little better, so the gun doesn't fly out of her hands or smack Sarah in the face.

"The most Important thing when you go to shoot is take a breath, before you pull the tigger." Clementine says as Calista nods at that.

"That's correct."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah takes appropriate aim and fires, striking down one of the cans. The teenager goes wide eyed, before happily saying, "I did it!"

"Good job, Sarah." Clementine praised, smiling at her friend.

The teenager beamed, before taking aim again and started shooting down some more cans. It wasn't long, until Clementine also joined in and a small competition soon began between the two of them to see who's a better shot. It was obvious Clementine was better, because of experience, but Sarah held her own pretty well.

Cal watched from the sidelines with her arms crossed, greatly impressed by both of their firing accuracy. Suddenly, she felt a pang of saddness in her chest, Clementine and Sarah shouldn't be shooting guns or killing undead monsters. They should be going to school, playing outside or hanging out friends, not doing this. Plus, It also reminded Calista of her training back on Reach, now that she wouldn't wish on either Clementine or Sarah.

"Wanna give it a try, Calista?" Sarah asked, stopping to reload her gun.

"You are sure? I might outshine you." Cal said, smirking slightly.

"How good of a shot are you?" Clementine asked, having never seen her tall friend fire a gun before.

Calista pulled out her Glock 17 with Incredible reflexes and speed, shooting down every single can, until none were left standing and all in a span of 12 seconds. Clementine and Sarah stood, shocked and amazed by Cal skills.

"Cool!" The teenager exclaimed, "You have to teach us how to do that, Calista."

"Maybe some day." The female Spartan replied, before putting her gun on safety and tucking it back into her waistband. She then looked up and noticed the sun was beginning to set. "Let's pack it in, you two." Cal tells the girls, "We'll call it a night and start fresh in the morning."

"Do you think, the others will find Nick and Pete?" Clementine asked.

"I'm unsure, Clem," Cal responded, glancing at the woods for a brief second, "We can only hope..."

* * *

An entire night passed and Luke's group still hasn't showed up yet. Clementine and Sarah were starting to worry about them, believing something bad may've happened. Calista decided that, come morning, she'll go out and look for them.

When morning arrived, Cal was in the ktichen preparing for the search as Clementine and Sarah came in. "Are sure you'll be able to find them?" The eleven year asked.

"I've done plenty of these missions before, trust me." The female Spartan responds with a smile, but then she notices the young girl's worried look. "I'll be okay, Clem, don't worry." She added reasurringly.

Clementine still felt a bit unsure, but gave a nod anyway. She didn't want her friend to get hurt or worst out there, despite the fact that she could probably take on a whole army of walkers and win. Plus, Calista felt like a mom to her in the short amount of time she has known her much like how Lee was a father and that made the young girl more worried. If she were to lose Calista, It'd feel like losing her parents and Lee all over again.

Suddenly, the backdoor opened and in came Luke, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos and Nick. Clementine, Calista and Sarah were both surprised and relieved, seeing their friends alright, but Cal noticed that someone was missing; Pete.

"Dad!" Sarah cried out as she rushed over and hugged her father. Carlos returned it in kind, before the teenager pulled away and told him, "Carver was here..."

"What?!" The group, minus Cal-141 and Clementine, exclaim in unison.

"And Calista talked to him." Sarah adds.

"You talked to him!?" Rebecca angrily yells at the female Spartan.

Calista narrows her eyes at her, causing the pregnant woman to gulp and nervously step back as the female Spartan responds calmly. "I didn't have a choice. It seemed like he going to come in either way."

"Did It seem like he was gonna come back?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't be too sure." Cal replied, "When I spoke with him, he used a fake name and then claimed, he and his family were settled down river from here."

"What name did he use?"

"George." Cal answers.

"Bastard." Alvin growled quietly, clencing his fist in anger, before turning and storming out of the kitchen with Rebecca following right behind him. "Alvin, wait."

Carlos closed his eyes for a few second, before letting out a sigh and said, "He was scouting most likely, but we got lucky. Calista must've surprised him and If she hadn't been here..." The doctor shook his head at the horrible thought and says, "But he was too smart to stick around, but he'll come back with the rest of his group. It would be best, If we leave now."

"He's right." Luke says. "Everybody pack up, we're moving out."

"We're leaving?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, sweetie, before he comes back with more bad guys." Her father says, "But it's gonna be okay." He adds reasurringly.

"You're not gonna hurt anybody are you?" Sarah looked scared at the prospect; walkers are one thing, but people are another.

The doctor shakes his head, "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't." He said, "Now go and get your things."

"Why did you leave his camp?" Clementine asked.

"We had too." Carlos says, glancing at both Cal and Clem with a fearful expression. "I don't know what he's told you, Calista, but William Carver is a dangerous man. He's the leader of a camp in Tennesse and he's very smart; we were lucky to escape with our lives."

"Look, we're sorry to Involve you two, but now that he has seen you; you'll be safer with us." Luke says.

" _More like, you'll be safer with me._ " The female Spartan thought, almost rolling her eyes. Although, Clementine was her main priority, Cal's willing to help this group out and find them a safe place away from Carver and his men. Clementine did tell Calista of a human settlement in a state called, Ohio. A place named: Wellington, perhaps, heading there would be for the best.

* * *

 **Five days later...**

The trek was rough, but the group endured it, making the best of the supplies with them. Calista was also a big help when it came to killing any walkers that tried to attack the group and food as the female Spartan had hunted a good sized deer with an M4 rifle she was given for everybody to enjoy. The group came across a huge fissure with a river running through it and stopped for a rest as Clementine climbed atop a large rock to get a better look further out. The eleven year old then pulled out a set of binoculars and gazed at the woods across from them.

"You see anything, Clem?" Cal asked.

Clementine looked to the left and saw a bridge leading to the other side, "There's a bridge over there." She said, pointing it out.

"Does it look passable?"

"I think so." The young girl replied as she looked further to the right and saw a building, "There's a house too."

"How big is it?" Carlos asked.

"It's kinda small." Clementine responded, before looking more futher and several ski lifts. "There's lift or something."

"A chair lift? It must be that ski resort." Luke said, whilst looking at a map.

"I've never been skiing." The young girl said in a sadden tone.

"Beck and I went once." Alvin says, glancing at Rebecca.

"It wasn't pretty." His wife responded with a small smile, while resting on a log.

Clementine smiled at that, before looking futher up the mountain and saw a house, but this one was much larger. "There's another building."

"What does it look like?" Calista asked.

"It's big." Her charge replied.

"Sounds like a good place to spend the night then." Luke said, breathing a sigh of relief that they'll have a place to stay for the night.

Clementine hopped off the rock and joined up with the others as Carlos spoke up, "We have to cross that bridge. Let's go."

"Hold on now, Carlos. We can't all go sprinting across that, okay?" Luke says, "If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped."

"Going around that lake will take too long." The doctor countered.

"You're right, but...look, we've got no Idea who's out there, ok? I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we the whole group over." The younger man responds.

"You think splitting up the group is good idea?"

"I never said, It was a GOOD Idea." Luke says with a slight smirk, "But it's better than riskin' everyone at once."

"Me and Clem will come with you." Cal said.

Luke nodded at that her and said, "Right. Calista, Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waiting for us on the other side."

Carlos looked at Clementine, despite not knowing her for very long he felt his fatherly Instincts kick in over the younger girl's well being, he then at Luke and said, "Clementine should stay here. She's..."

"She's what?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She's just a little girl, Luke."

"She's a valuable little girl. Hell, If Clem can handle a few walkers by herself, then probaby do anything If she sets her mind to it." The young man retorts.

"I've seen Clementine handle herself pretty well, Carlos," Cal says, briefly smiling down at her charge, before glancing back at the doctor. "She'll be fine."

"I can do it." The eleven year old says determinedly.

"See, no problem." Luke said, sending a smile down at Clem, "We'll signal you guys in 10 minutes. Just watch for a light at the far side."

"I can go too." Nick says.

His best friend shook his head and says, "No, Nick, stay with the group."

"I'm fine, Luke." Nick says annoyed.

"No offense, bud, but I'd appreciate it If you stayed here and kept watch over everybody." Luke responded.

His friend grumbled something under his breath, before heading over to sit next to Alvin and Rebecca who were giving him worried looks.

"I don't like this plan." Carlos says.

"Yeah, well, when's the last time you liked anything, Carlos?" Luke says, gestering for Cal and Clementine to follow him.

"Thanks for coming with me." Luke says to Cal and Clementine as they were walking towards the bridge, "I would've took Nick, but I don't trust him enough to tie his own shoes right now, especially with what happened to Pete."

"What happened?" Clementine asked.

Luke sighed and said, "Nick and Pete found shelter in an old delivery truck, but Pete was bitten on the leg, so when we showed and found them, Nick had already put him down...he hasn't been the same since."

"He'll be okay, but it's not easy." The young girl says, feeling sorry for what Nick was going through.

"Tell me about it." Luke muttered as the trio found the crossing, but there were 2 walkers stumbling around the entrance. Luke pulled out his machete and Clementine pulled out a claw hammer, but Calista stopped them from advancing by putting her hand up. "I got those two." She said, leaving her M4 rifle behind and then she walked out into the open, getting both of the walkers' attention. Cal narrowed her eyes dangerously as they closed in on her. When one of them was close enough, the female Spartan reached out and grabbed it by the throat with one hand, easily holding it back and did the same with the other. Then she pulled both of them apart and slammed their heads together into a gory mess, killing them almost Instantly.

Coming out of their hiding spot, Luke and Clementine walked towards Cal and stopped beside her, "I'd hate to be on your bad side, Calista." The young man remarks, looking down at the mangled walkers and gringes in slight pity.

"Let's head across." Cal said, completely Ignoring Luke's remark as she and Clem started crossing the bridge, but not without any trouble as there was a group of about 5 walkers wondering around on it. The undead corpses must've smelled or seen them coming, because as soon as Cal, Clem and Luke approached, they headed in their direction.

"This one's mine." Luke said a little cocky, while unsleathing his machete as a walker stalked in his direction. Luke raised his blade to take a swing, but suddenly the wooden boards under his feet gave way and he fell through, along with the walker, letting out a cry of surprise and dropping his machete.

"Luke!" Clementin exclaimed, before she and Cal ran over to help him. Luke was barely hanging to a set of beams, along with having a walker trying to grab at him.

"Luke, are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"I'm fine, but I could seriously use some help here!" Luke said, before looking up and his eyes went wide, "Look out!" He shouted.

Both females looked up just as the other walkers approached. Using a trick Cal taught her, Clementine kicked one walker's knee out, knocking it down and then smashed her hammer into it's head, killing it. Another walker come forward and Calista kicked it in the chest, sending it flying off the side of the bridge and down into the river bellow, she then used Luke's machete to finish the last two by cutting off their heads clean off as Clementine grabbed a steel rod and threw it down to Luke, so he could use it to pulled himself up.

Once he was safe, Luke said through panted breaths, "Thanks, guys, that was a close one."

They nodded as Cal handed him back his machete, then the trio carried onward for a few minutes, before Calista stopped them by holding her hand out. "Someone's coming." She asked.

Luke and Clementine were confused at first, until they looked ahead and saw a man in a black hoodie approaching them. "Yeah, I see him." The eleven year old says.

"Do you think he's friendly?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell and he does have a weapon. If he wanted too, he could've shot us right now, but he hasn't." Cal says, not taking her eyes off of the mystery man.

"If he is friendly, lets play it cool and you do the talking." Luke says, glancing at Clementine.

"What? Why me?" The young girl asked, nervously.

"Do you think he'd shoot a little girl?"

"I'd shoot me!" Clementine responds.

"Well, that's a really harsh thing to say." The young man says with a dry chuckle.

The stranger approaches slowly, only stopping several feet away from the trio and spoke up, "Well, who are you?"

"Who's asking?" Luke called back.

"I am."

"I'm Clementine and these are my friends; Calista and Luke." Clementine Introduced.

"Clementine, Calista and Luke." The unknown man said, before approaching the trio further and stopped right in front of them, "Huh, you don't look like assholes." He said, "Are you assholes? No offense or anything, but you know how it is out here."

"We're not assholes." Cal says, gestering to herself and Clementine.

"Oh, so I'm an asshole?" Luke asked, smiling a bit, before getting serious again.

The stranger laughs, before walking closer to the trio, "Are you folks heading north, like everybody else?" He asked, the man appeared to be of asian decent.

"Everybody else?"

"Yeah, I see a group or two pass through here once a week at least. You all look the same, It's like a great migration of the dazed and confused." The man explained.

"Did you know Carver?" Clementine asked.

"Carver? Like George Washington Carver? The Peanut guy?" The man asked, confused.

"He's a man."

The man shook his head, "No, I don't think so, but now I want some peanut butter though." He says, smiling. "I gotta say, you three look like shit. If you need food, I've got some canned stuff in that station back there."

"That's awfully generous of you. What's the catch?" Cal-141 asked, narrowing her eyes at the stranger.

"No catch. I've got plenty."

"Alright, then. Thank you." Luke said, giving the guy a smile.

"Hey, no problem. It's nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies back at the station and If you want..." The man said, before suddenly trailing off, looking behind the trio. "What the fuck, man?"

Luke, Calista and Clementine turned around and were surprised to see Nick running towards them. "What the hell's he doing?" Luke asked aloud.

The young man stopped, before aimming his rifle at the stranger, causing him to do the same. "Whoa, wait a minute! He's with us!" Luke tells him, before turning around and yelling at Nick, "Nick, no!"

"Nick, put it down!" Calista also yells out to the younger man.

"Don't shoot!" Clementine shouts, but it was already too late.

Cal quickly covers the eleven year old, like a shield, as a loud bang goes off and the trio looked up just in time to see the stranger, holding his neck as blood gushes out, before he falls off the side of the bridge and into the river down bellow. Luke stood up and marched angrily over to his friend, "Did I get him?" Nick asked, rushing over to them.

"I told you not to shoot!" His friend yells.

"What? Who was that guy?" Nick questioned, looking confused.

"Why didn't you wait for the signal?" Luke asked/demanded, Ignoring Nick's Inquiry.

"I thought you were in trouble." Nick said, getting angry and annoyed, "That guy had a gun what was I suppose to think?"

"He was going to help us." Clementine said somberly.

"How do you know?"

"He was offering us some of his food..." Luke tells him as he looks over the side of the bridge with a sad look, "...and now he can't."

"Well, from where I was standing, It looked like he had his gun aimed at you." The younger man grunts as Cal comes up to him and takes his rifle away from him.

"Until you can prove yourself stable enough to properly use a weapon, you're not getting this back." The female Spartan said, giving Nick a stern glare.

Nick said nothing in response, mostly out of fear of getting pummeled by the towering woman as the rest of the group caught up with them, "What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Nick shot and killed a guy." Luke bluntly stated.

"Fuck you, Luke!" Nick says agitated, before walking ahead in a huff and away from the group.

"Was he with Carver?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know." Luke says, giving a glare at his friend's back, before turning back to the group. "He fell off the bridge, before we could even ask."

"He fell off, damn." Alvin says, shaking his head, clearly disappointed in Nick's actions.

"Let's just get to the other side everybody." Luke says, motioning for everyone to follow him.

The group made it across without another Incident, Clementine and Calista decided to checked the house out, while Luke and Carlos argued with Nick over his actions. The eleven year old looked through a window of the station and saw nothing, but a bed, an old chest and several empty cans laying on the floor.

"See anything in there?" Cal asked.

"Not much." Her charge replied as Calista opened the door carefully, pistol in hand in case of surprises. Seeing that it was all clear and safe, Cal gestured for Clementine to come in, then she headed over to the old chest to see what was in it. Cal used her knife to pop the lock off and opened it up. Inside was several more cans, but these were full ones.

"I guess he did have food." Alvin said, having come inside the station and saw what was in the chest.

"It appears so." Cal said, passing Alvin a couple of cans for Rebecca and getting a nod of thanks from him.

"He also had this knife." Clementine said, showing her guardian and Alvin a bowie knife that she found. The knife was about 12 Inches long with the letters 'WM' engraved on the handle.

Alvin shook his head and said, "Man, fuck, Nick. I understand, he's going through some real bad shit, but that's still no excuse for what he did. I mean haven't you ever known someone like that before?"

The female Spartan shook her head as Clementine said, "Actually, yeah."

"What happened?"

"A woman in my old group, her dad died and she just shot this other woman." The young girl answered as the memory of Lilly shooting Carley in cold blood passed through her mind.

"Damn, that's crazy." Alvin responded as he headed out to Rebecca, but stopped after looking at the one of the cans and chuckled, "She looks just like you." He says, showing Clementine the picture of a young girl with pigtails on the front of the can.

"She kind of does." Cal teased, causing the eleven year old to pout a little.

After a few minutes of resting, the group left the station and moved futher up the mountain towards the ski lodge as night had fallen. Luke, Carlos, Alvin were checking the place out to see If it was safe enough or not, while Rebecca and Sarah rest next each other on a bench by the entrance.

Meanwhile Clementine climbed one of the towers to see if anyone had followed from the bridge, once she had reached the top, she pulled out her binoculars again and looked out in the distance. "What do you see, Clem?" Cal asked.

The young girl glanced at her right and saw the bridge, "I can see the bridge from here..." She responded, but trailed off as some lights shinned through the darkness of night on the other side, It look like people with flashlights. "I think I see something, a light." Clementine says.

"Is it a person?" The female Spartan asked, already on alert.

"I don't know...It's too dark to tell." Her charge replied, feeling a little scared at the fact someone was following them.

Before Cal could respond, yelling and shouting could be heard coming from the ski lodge. The female Spartan looked over and saw the group arguing with another group of people that must've been staying at the lodge. "Come down, Clem, It looks like we have company." Cal said, keeping her Glock 17 in hand as Clementine quickly climbed down.

Once she was down, the duo made their way over as the shouting increased.

"Who are you? Are you trying to rob us?" A woman asked.

"Excuse me, honey, but do I look like a fucking thief?" Rebecca responded angrily.

"Everybody calm down and relax, we'll talk this out." A man said, trying to keep the peace between the groups.

"Tell your friend to calm down and lower his gun first." Alvin said, glaring at the new comers.

"Fuck that!" Another man spoke.

"Hey, cool It, man." Luke retorted.

When Calista and Clementine made up to the group, the young girl pushed her way through her friends and her eyes went wide when she saw a very famliar face among the new people. "Oh my God..."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 ***CLIFFHANGER!***

 **A/N: *It's unknown If Carver did rape Rebecca or not, but dialogue between the two of them suggests he may have seduced her. I'm incline to think the latter, because it's a really good possibilty, but seeing how truly evil and brutal that guy was It's open for debate. Several questions for you guys: Firstly, what do y'all think about Sarah learning how to shoot a gun and do you think it will come into use later on? Secondly, do you believe Clementine would be a capable Spartan in the Halo universe or not? Thirdly, like I said up above, I plan on making another TWD x Halo story in the future, but It'll be either about Kelly-087, Linda-058 or maybe even Sarah Palmer joining up with Rick's group and it'll be during Season 2. What do y'all think? Give me your best reasons and opinions on one of the 3 about who should join them. This was also by far my longest chapter ever, I hope I can make another big one soon.* Review, have a good day/night, God bless and peace out everybody. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up everybody! :) Firstly, I wanna say thank you for the reviews from last chapter, they're much appreciated as always. Secondly, a good friend of mine/fellow author asked me about TWD comic timeline and where the game stands in there. Well, here it goes, bud: Season 1 takes place before and about a month after Rick wakes up from his coma in the hospital, 400 days happens inbetween Season 1 and after, Season 2 takes place either during or a bit after Rick's group fights Negan and the Saviors, Season 3 takes place before Rick's group meets the Whisperers and Season 4 takes place at least a couple of years after 3. So, all in total, It's been about 8 or 12 years into the apocalypse in the comics timeline.**

 **That's about all I have to share, folks. If anybody wants more info on Halo or TWD comics, TV show or games, let me know. Also, I'm sorry for the really long wait, but I wanted to make this chapter longer and a bit more Intense than last. Plus, my dog had puppies so that took up most of my time. (:**

 **Alright, lets recap everybody: Cal and Clementine made it back to the cabin, had a visit from Carver and taught Sarah how to shoot a gun then the group left the cabin. 5 days passed and the group made it to a bridge where Cal, Clementine and Luke had an encounter with a stranger that Nick ended up killing on accident, then they ran into another group at a ski lodge and Clementine spotted a familiar face among them.**

 **Well, enough of the chit-chat, on with the chapter...**

 **I don't own anything but maybe a few OCS.**

* * *

 _Chapter - 4: A house divided - P2._

"Oh my God...Kenny?"

Clementine felt her jaw drop in both shock and awe. Standing amongst the new group of people, while holding a rifle, was none other than Kenny. He now had a grey-black beard across his face that matched with his mustache and wore a green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and grey pants, along with the same hat and necklace as before.

Hearing his name and a familiar voice, the former fisherman looked over and felt his own jaw drop. "Clementine...?" He said, almost unable to believe his eyes.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Luke asked, looking between the two confusely.

Instead of answering him, Clementine rushed forward and the embraced her long lost friend. The older man returned it in kind, before kneeling down and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving the eleven year old girl a warm smile.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." A balding, middle aged man with a red sweater on said, smiling at the reunion.

Seeing as Clementine knew someone in this group, Calista approached and asked her charge, "Do you know him, Clem?"

The young girl nodded with a bright smile, but Kenny on the other hand was staring wide eyed at the huge, blonde-haired woman standing next to Clementine. She was by far the tallest person, he'd ever seen in his life and it made him tense up a bit at the sight of her.

The eleven year old must've noticed, "It's okay, Kenny, she's my friend." She said, reasurringly.

The former fisherman stared at Cal for a few more seconds in silence, before he finally spoke, "Alright, we'll talk this over inside."

"Great, I just started dinner." The red sweater man said, clearly excited at the fact of meeting new and nice people for once.

"Are you sure, you're okay with this?" Carlos asked carefully.

"It's gonna storm soon." He replied, "Please, come in."

The group, while a little reluctant, followed the other group Inside the ski lodge. Upon entering, they were stunned by how large and roomy it was from the Interior. There was also a fireplace, decorations such as Christmas lights dotted the whole place and a huge Christmas standing tall off to the side, along with melodious music playing in the background.

"Kenny and Sarita have been staying with us for several weeks. It used to be a ski lodge obivously, so we have plenty of food and believe or not; we still get a bit of power from that wind torbine outside." The red sweater man, now known as Walter said. "We tend to keep most of the lights off at night to avoid drawing any unwanted attention."

As Walter was speaking, Kenny looked at Clementine and Cal, mimicking Walter talking and made the young girl giggle quietly in her hand.

"What's so funny?" Walter asked confused.

"Oh, nothing, Walt." The former fisherman responded with a smile, before walking up to him and patting his friend on the back. "Walter here is one smart son of a bitch and makes a mean can of beans too."

Walter chuckled and said, "Well, why don't you two go catch up, while I get some dinner started."

The rest of the group walked in with everybody looking around the ski lodge in amazment as Walter said, "Please make yourself's at home, you leave your things over there on that bench by the door."

Rebecca glared at him, "The hell we will."

"You're our guest here." Walter told her gently. "There's no need to worry."

"Tell him to put his down then." Nick says, gesturing towards Kenny.

Walter glanced at the man beside him. "Kenny?"

The Florida man glared at the group for a moment, before looking at Clementine and asked, "Will you vouch for the rest of these people, Clem? If you tell me they're good then I'm good."

"Hey, fuck you, buddy!" Nick says angrily. "We can speak for ourselves and don't need a little kid to _vouch_ for any of us. Besides, you're the one waving a gun around."

"Nick." Luke hissed at his friend, before turning to Kenny and said in a more calmer tone, "It's alright, we're cool and won't cause any trouble."

"Yeah, they're cool." Clementine says, glancing at both groups with a slightly nervous expression. Inwardly hoping, Nick doesn't do something stupid again.

"They're good people." Cal states, backing her charge up and sending a warning glare towards Nick, making said young man gulp and hide behind his friends in fear of the female Spartan's wrath.

Kenny debated for a few seconds, before finally deciding to set his rifle down on the bench. Luke, Alvin, Rebecca and Nick did the same as Carlos, Sarita and Sarah walked in.

"Wow." The teenager whispered in awe. "Look, daddy, a Christmas tree!"

"Sarah, not now." Carlos softly chided.

"Isn't great? We find it in storage." Sarita says with a warm smile. "If you all will come with me, I'll show you where you can sleep."

The group followed after Sarita as she lead them to the few extra rooms left in the ski lodge. As that was happening, Kenny glanced at Clementine with a smile, "Meet me over there, so we can catch up." He said, pointing to the couch by the fireplace.

The young girl nodded as the older man walked away, she then turned her Spartan guardian and said, "I'm gonna go talk to Kenny, I'll be right back."

The female Spartan gave her an understanding nod as the eleven year old headed over to where Kenny was sitting. Gazing around at everyone in the ski lodge, Cal decided to speak with Walter first as a means of getting acquainted with the new people.

Clementine sat opposite from Kenny on the couch in the living room, the warm glow of the fire giving it an Inviting feeling. The two merely stared at each other for a moment, not sure exactly sure what to say.

"Still wearin' this dirty old thing, huh?" The former fisherman teased, raising his right hand and tapping the tip of Clementine's hat, getting a smile from the young girl. "You know, I half expected to see Lee walk up next to you. You guys were like two peas in a pod." Suddenly, Kenny's smile dropped once he realized what he just said, "Oh, shit. I didn't mean too-" The Florida man let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry, Clem, It's just hard not to think about it; you know?"

The eleven year old looked down with a gloomy expression, before glancing back up at Kenny and said, "He saved me."

"I knew it. I knew he would. That guy had a fire in him as sure as shit." Kenny said, smiling bright and continued, but in a more saddened tone. "He was a hell of a guy and a bestfriend that anybody could have. When my son got bitten and passed on, Lee took care of him, so I wouldn't have too. I'll never forget that." The older man shook off the painful memories and then asked, "So, where you'd end up?"

"I was with Christa and Omid. Omid didn't make it...then Christa and I was together for a while, but we got attacked by these bandits and now she's gone." Clementine explained, a deep sorrow clawing at her heart for all of the friends she had lost. "They're both gone now."

"Sounds like It ain't been easy for you." Kenny said, feeling bad for not being there for the eleven year old when she needed it most. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I wish I had found you sooner."

The young girl smiled softly and says, "It hasn't been too bad. I did meet my friend, Calista."

"Calista?" The former fisherman said confused. "Who's that?"

Clementine simply pointed behind him at the tall woman that was speaking with Walter, "That's Calista." She said. "She saved me from drowning in a river and has been looking after me ever since, I trust her with my life."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kenny responds sincerely with a smile, while Inwardly, he felt a bit wary around the female Spartan and mainly because she gave off an air like that of Lilly. Lord knows he doesn't need to deal with somebody like that again, but If Clementine trust her enough with her life, why couldn't he? He'll just have to keep an open mind.

"Where have you been, Kenny? Christa told me, you were dead." The young girl asked, breaking the older man from his thoughts.

"Ah, hell. All over after Savannah." Kenny answered with a small shrugg, before saying. "It all started, when I tried to save that fuckin' shit bird, Ben, then it turned into a damn cluster..." He shook his head and continued talking. "I couldn't help the kid, but I got out and long story short, I got really lucky. I spent a long time alone after that and It took its toll on my mind, I was seeing things and people who weren't there, some crazy shit."

Clementine felt pity for her friend, It looks like she isn't the only one who's suffering from a tremendous loss. "What brought you back?" She asked curiously.

"Sarita helped me a lot, she's a Godsend." The former fisherman said, before smiling at eleven year old. "Gosh, It's great to have you back, Clem."

"I see that you two are catching up." The duo looked up to see a middle aged woman of Indian descent approached them, a warm smile gracing her features.

"Clem, meet my girl, Sarita." Kenny Introduced, giving said woman a happy grin, "Ain't she beautiful."

Sarita rolled her eyes playfully at the Florida man, before greeting Clementine, "It's nice to finally meet you, Clementine."

"Likewise." The young girl said with a smile.

"Hey Walt, where's Matthew?" Kenny asked, "Is he still outside rootin' around?"

"Of course he is." Walter replied with a smile, while stirring some beans. "Dinner's almost done, so he should be back any minute."

Just at the moment, Luke, Nick, Carlos and Sarah walked in after getting set up in their rooms. "Carlos, right? Mind If I steal your daugther for a secret mission." Sarita asked, smiling warmly at Sarah.

The teenager looked towards her father with pleading eyes and asked, "Can I help, dad?"

The doctor let out a sigh and said; "Alright, but stay in sight, sweetie."

Sarah beamed at that, before following Sarita elsewhere as Luke asked, "Is there anything me and Nick can do?"

"We can use a hand out back, we have a lot of supplies to bring, before that storm hits." Kenny says.

"Sure." Luke said with a nod, before heading out, along with Nick.

When they left, Kenny looked to Clementine and said, "Clem, why don't you go help Walter and your friend with dinner."

"Okay." The young girl said with a nod and smile as Kenny left to go help Luke and Nick with the supplies outside, before she walked over to the cafeteria that Walter and Calista were at, where the older man was prepping dinner for everybody. The female Spartan saw her charge approach and asked, "Did you get all caught up with Kenny?"

"I did, he seems different now, happier." The eleven year old says.

"I couldn't Imagine how much pain he felt after losing his family." Cal-141 said sympathically. "It must've been devastating."

"It was..." Clementine replied sadly, "After it happened, he started drinking and all he cared about was finding a boat...but that didn't work out to well."

"You must be Clementine." Walter spoke up as he was adding some salt into the pot of beans, "Kenny has told me a lot about you, are you settling in well enough?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking." The young girl said, turning her attention towards the older man.

"Excellent." Walter responded, giving her a warm smile. "Want to help prepare a little dinner? I asked your tall friend here, but she politely declined."

Clementine peaked into the pot and asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Mush." Walter answered with a chuckle, before elucidating further. "It's peaches and beans, It's all we got."

"It's better then nothing." The eleven year old says with a frown. "It's hard out there for everyone, especially when it comes to finding food."

"I can Imagine. It's hard enough for an adult, much less a kid." Walter said, feeling a bit of heartache for everybody that's out there trying to survive as best as one could. He than glanced at one of the bean cans and let out a laugh, before picking it up and showing Clementine. "Striking resemblance, huh."

Clementine pouted at being compared to a bean can logo again. Seriously, did she look like that girl or...wait a minute. That can looks similar to the ones she and Calista found back at that house by the bridge.

"Clem, may I speak with you in private." Cal asked.

The young girl was about to ask why, but seeing as her Spartan guardain had a serious look and her tone of voice was urgent as well, It must be really important.

" _I wonder what's the matter?_ " Clementine thought in both confusion and worry, before she nodded at Cal-141 and said, "Sure."

After telling Walter they'll be back in a few minutes, Clementine and Calista headed outside of the ski lodge by the entrance. "What's wrong?" The young girl asked, worriedly.

Making sure nobody was listening in on their conversation, Cal turned to her charge and told her, "Clem, I believe the stranger that we met on the bridge was Walter's friend, Matthew."

Clementine's eyes went wide, before she asked, "Are you sure? How do you know that?"

"When I asked who Matthew was and what he looked like, Walter's description matched that of the stranger." The female Spartan explained, "If I am correct than Nick's in for some serious trouble."

"What are we gonna do?" The eleven year old asked in concern, briefly glancing inside the ski lodge just as Luke, Kenny and Nick walked in from the back carrying some boxes. "If Matthew doesn't come back soon, Walter and the others will suspect something's up."

"We do nothing for now, but we'll need to speak with Luke and Nick about it later." Cal says. "We'll come up with a plan on how to tell Walter then and hopefully, he'll understand that it was an accident and Nick acted on Impluse." She added.

Feeling a bit of trepidation, Clementine glanced inside the ski lodge and saw Nick having a friendly chat with Walter, along with Luke. The young girl wondered, how the older man would react, If he knew that Nick had killed his friend.

"Do you think Walter will kill Nick?" Clementine Inquired, looking up at her Spartan guardian.

Calista shook her head and admitted; "I don't know, he doesn't seem like the type to seek revenge, but from what I could gather...Walter and Matthew were more than just friends."

With that being said, the duo headed back in the ski lodge where Sarah spotted them and ran over to the two with an excited look, "Hey Clem, you wanna help me and Sarita out with the Christmas tree?"

Temporaily forgetting about Matthew, the young girl smiled at Sarah and nodded, before following the teenager over to the tree and started putting up some ornaments. Cal smiled a little in amusement, before walking over and stood next to Sarita as Clementine put a few colorful bulbs on a tree limb.

"It's so nice, seeing kids being kids for once." Sarita says with a smile, "Don't you agree?" She asked, glancing up at the female Spartan.

"I do." Cal replied as she gazed at the Christmas tree, It had been a really long time since she last seen one and was almost in awe of it at first sight.

Putting up the last of the ornaments, Sarah and Clementine stood back to admire their work. "All we need now is an angel on top." The teenage girl said with a huge smile.

"There should be 3 of them in a box upstairs." Sarita says.

"I'll go get it." Clementine said, before she headed upstairs. Once she made it up, the eleven year old was a bit surprised to see Carlos, Alvin and Rebecca already there. They were currently in the middle of a discussion.

"That's crazy. Why would they follow us this far?" Rebecca asked, while sitting on the edge of a spare bed that Walter had given to her and Alvin.

"It's been a week, man. We gotta be outta of the woods." Alvin said as Clementine joined in on the conversation with a curious look.

"We can't be too sure. They might be tracking us." Carlos responded, crossing his arms and leaning against the rail.

"Tracking?" Alvin said with an expression and tone of disbelief. "Who do you think they are, ninjas?"

Rebecca scowled at him for a moment, before glancing at Clementine and asked, "Clem. Luke said you and Calista saw some people in the valley?"

"People? Way down there? How?" Her husband questioned.

"She has binoculars, genius." Rebecca sarcastically replied, whilst rolling her eyes.

"It could've been anyone." Clementine said with a small shrugg, even though she wasn't really sure herself.

"Yeah, anyone. See?" Alvin reasoned.

"That also means It could've been them." Carlos pointed out, "We're not taking any chances. We leave at dawn."

"But we're safe here for tonight, right?" Rebecca asked, glancing at both men with a worried look.

Alvin and Carlos remained silent at that, unsure of what to say or how to answer, before the doctor turned and asked Clementine. "Clem, you and Calista talk to that man Walter, right? What did he say? You two didn't tell him anything about us, did you?"

"We mainly just talked about his friend, Matthew." The eleven year old responded.

Alvin sighed, "Look, I don't care what that man said, we're staying here tonight and that's final. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get us some water." He said and then walked away, before anybody could reply.

Carlos shook his head and left as well. Rebecca looked down with a tired expression on her face as Clementine glanced at the older woman with a worried look and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" Rebecca said, glancing at the eleven year old confusely, before shaking her head and replied. "Oh, I'm okay, Clem. I'm just tired is all."

Clementine nodded, but still felt worry for Rebecca, despite how the older woman treated her and Calista in the past week.

Rebecca must've noticed, because she gave the eleven year old a warm smile surprisingly. "I appreciate your concern, Clementine." She said, before she paused for a moment and then continued, "Listen, Clem, I'm so sorry for how I treated you and your friend when you first showed up back at the cabin."

"It's ok, you were just worried for your baby." The young girl says with a smile, "I probably would've acted the same way If some strangers wanted to stay in my house."

The older woman gave her another warm smile, "You're a good kid, Clem. I'm happy you didn't let this world bring you down completely." She said genuinely, before suddenly putting her hands on her pregnant belly. "The baby's kicking. Wanna feel?"

Clementine was a little hesitant at first, but obliged; she gently put her ear on Rebecca's belly and sure enough, the young girl felt a bit of movement from within. A bright smile found it's way on Clem's face as the baby did a few kicks.

"He or she's gonna be a runner." Rebecca says with a laugh.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Clementine asked curiously.

"I think it's gonna be a boy and Alvin says it's gonna be a girl, but that big dope couldn't tell his own elbow from his ass to save his life." The older woman replies with a mischievous smirk, making the young girl giggle, "So, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait for what?" They looked over and saw Alvin approached them with two cups of water in each hand.

"What do you think? The soon-to-be-here baby, you big goof." Rebecca responded playfully, making her husband roll his eyes and smile at her, before handing the older woman a cup of water. Alvin shifted his attention towards Clementine and gratefully said, "Thanks for keeping Rebecca company for me, Clem, I apprentice it."

"No problem." The young girl said with a nod and smile, before walking over to a box sitting by the landing that had what she originally came up here for. She looked inside and saw 3 different christmas tree topper: an angel, a red bulb and a star. The eleven year old decided the angel topper would look best and chose it. Clementine walked over to the rail and carefully placed the angel on the top of the tree.

"She looks so cool." Sarah said, while gazing at the topper in awe.

"And beautiful." Sarita added, smiling. "I've always loved this time of year."

"I always loved getting presents the most." Sarah replied, before glancing up at Cal-141 and asked, "What do you like about Christmas, Calista?"

The female Spartan was silent for a moment, before responding; "I don't know. I haven't celebrated Christmas or any holiday for a really long time."

"Why?" The teenager asked curiously. "Did something bad happen?"

"...Somethings are better left unknown, Sarah." Cal replied cryptically.

Sarah looked at her confused, wondering what she meant by that, but didn't ask anything. Mainly, because her daddy told her that it was rude to ask someone about something that might be considered private to them.

"Dinner's done everybody!" Walter called out.

Clementine came down and joined up with her Spartan guardian, before they headed over to the dinning area, "I overheard you speaking with the others upstairs. Is something wrong?" Calista asked her charge.

"They think Carver may have follow us up here. I told them, It could've been anyone, but I don't know if I'm right or not." The eleven year old replied in an unsure tone. "What do you think?"

"It's a possibility, especially If he believes Rebecca's carrying his child." The female Spartan said, "We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open for any sigh of trouble."

The dinning area was centered in the middle of the ski lodge and had 2 large picnic tables adjacent from eachother. Luke, Alvin, Nick, Carlos, Sarah and Rebecca sat at the one on the left while Kenny, Walter and Sarita sat at the one on the right.

Luke sat down across from Nick and noticed his friend had a depressed look on face, "You alright, man?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't feel well." Nick replied downcasted.

"It'll be okay, Nick." Luke assured his friend gently, but Inwardly wondered what was bothering him. Maybe, he was feeling regret about what happened on the bridge. The young man than looked over and saw Clementine, along with Calista, approaching the dinning area. He went to call them over, but Kenny beat him to it. "Right here, Clem." The former fisherman called out, waving the two over to his table with a smile.

Clementine glanced between the two tables for a few moments, before choosing to sit with Kenny at his table Instead. Sure, she wanted to sit with her new friends, but she and Kenny were also good friends and had history together. Sadden, Luke turned away as Cal and Clementine sat down at Kenny's table. "Here you go, Clem." Walter said, passing the eleven year old a bowl of beans. He offered Cal a bowl, but she politely declined.

The group ate in comfortable silence, before Kenny spoke up breaking the quietness. "Sooo, Calista, right? Where are you from?" The Florida man asked, curious of the really tall woman.

"Paradise Falls, sir." The female Spartan responded.

"Hmm, Paradise Falls. I never heard of that place. Is it far from here?" Walter asked.

"I would assume so, sir."

Kenny shook his head, It seem like getting straight answers out of her was going to be harder than he thought. "You don't say much do you?"

"I mostly let my actions speak for me." Calista replied, earning a knowning smile from Clementine and confused looks from Kenny, Walter, and Sarita.

"What did you do, before the world ended?" Sarita Inquired.

"With your height, I'm willing to bet you played basketball for the pros." Kenny joked; getting an elbow jab to the ribs and a scolding look from his girlfriend. Clementine was also curious about what her Spartan guardian did before the walkers came.

"I served with the United Nations Space Command or UNSC for short." Cal answered.

The group exchanged looks with each other, "Space? So you were like an astronaut?" Kenny asked, his expression knitted in confusion, mainly because he never heard of the UNSC.

The female Spartan paused at that, It would seem like her theory was proven correct. Two days ago, Calista had come to the conclusion that she was on another earth or universe all together when she asked Luke what happened to the military during the outbreak. He explained that the army was overun within the first few days, something Cal found rather ridiculous. How could an advanced military such as the UNSC be taken out by mindless corpses? Then she asked Luke what year it was and he said it was around: 2006.

Upon hearing that, It shocked Cal tremendously, but it also made sense. The weapons she was using now were extremely outdated, compared to the weapons Cal was familiar with back home. In fact, most of the objects she has seen so far were outdated by hundreds of years. How Calista ended up in this world is completely unknown, but it doesn't matter anymore, she has a little girl to protect and care for.

"In a way, sir, yes." The female Spartan finally answered Kenny after a minute of silence.

"What's it like in space?" Clementine asked, her eyes shinning with curiosity and wonder.

Her Spartan guardian smiled at her, "It's amazing, like an ocean of stars as far as the eye could see." She said; "Truly, a beautiful sight to behold."

"In that case, I wish we had some astronaut food because these peaches and beans, while good for nutrition, aren't too good on the way out I tell ya." Kenny said, before laughing up a storm, earning slightly disgusted looks from both Clementine and Calista.

The former fisherman finished laughing and motioned towards Luke and the others sitting at the second table. "So, Clem. I was wondering what's the deal with that kid, what's his name, Luke. Is he in charge of that group? Do you and Calista trust him?" He asked.

"Kenny, please..." Sarita says exasperated.

"Sarita, we don't know those folks." Kenny responds sternly.

"They seem nice to me." His girlfriend replies with a shrugg.

"Yeah, so do gators till they bite your damn arm off." The Florida man asserted.

"I don't know." Clementine said, briefly glancing at the others at the other table, before turning back to Kenny. "We've only known them for a while."

"And so far, they haven't done anything to warrant mistrust." Cal adds.

Kenny nodded at that, before gesturing towards Alvin. "That guy...Alvin, I think. He said they were on the run."

"Some bad people are after them." The eleven year old replied grimly, while finishing up her dinner and pushing the empty bowl aside.

"Well, you and Calista don't have to worry about that anymore." Kenny assured her, "They can go tomorrow and you two can stay here with us." He suggested with a smile.

"If that's what they want, Kenny." Sarita says.

"Clementine would wanna stay. I don't know about Calista, but she's more than welcomed." The former fisherman replied to his girlfriend, before glancing back at Clementine and awaited her answer.

The eleven year old looked hesitant and worried, not because she didn't want to stay with Kenny, she did; she was more worried about the others. Would they be safe without them? Luke, Alvin, Carlos and Nick, despite him being short tempered, were pretty smart and could keep an eye on everybody in their group. They survived this far didn't they.

Clementine glanced up at Calista for support and gave her a look that said, " _What do you think? Should we stay here?_ "

Her Spartan guardian smiled at her and said. "It's your decision, Clem, and whatever it is, I'll be with you every step of the way."

The young girl smiled back, really glad there's somebody that doesn't treat her like a kid, before she went into thought about her decision. And after a few seconds of silent debating/thinking, Clementine finally made her choice, before she looked at Kenny with a smile and said. "We'll stay Kenny. Thank you."

"Of course, Clem. Man, this almost like a dream. I'm so happy right now, I can't even tell ya!" The former fisherman says in a happy tone, earning a giggle from Sarita.

It wasn't long until both of the groups finished their dinner with Walter and Sarita volunteering to take everybody's bowls in order to clean them later then Luke, along with Nick, came over to Kenny's table with Luke sitting across from Clementine while Nick sat across from Kenny beside Calista. As Luke sat down, he gave Clementine a look that made her glance down in guilt. The eleven year old wondered, how Luke would react If he knew that she and Calista were staying here.

"Hey there." Kenny greeted, starting up a conversation. "Hope y'all like the food."

"It's good, a lot better than what's out there." Luke said with a small grin, before asking him, "So, what's your plan? Hold up here for the winter?"

"Actually, we were thinkin' of move on. Somewhere up north." The Florida man answered, "Have any of you heard of a place called Wellington?"

Both Clementine and Cal nodded at Kenny as Luke asked confusely. "Wellington? What's that? Is a place?"

"Yep, It's supposed to be a big camp near Michigan." The former fisherman replied.

"Michigan?" Nick said, Incredulously.

"You got a hearing problem, kid? Yeah, Michigan." Kenny responded, glancing at everybody at the table with a hopeful expression. "Think about it. Fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters, so the walkers get slow."

"Sounds like bullshit." Nick stated.

Kenny scowled at him, "Listen, Vanilla Ice, I don't know what your deal is, but you're more than welcomed to leave in the morning." He said angrily.

"Well that'd be just fine by me, because I highly doubt a place like ' _Wellington_ ' is even real." The younger man retorted. "You'll be chasing nothing, but a fuckin' fairy tail in a hopeless world."

"Nick, stop." Luke warned sternly.

The former fisherman fumed, "What's up the deal with this guy, Clem?" Kenny asked of the young girl, who looked a little bit scared that the group was arguing at the moment.

Nick was about to say something else, most likely to curse Kenny out, but Cal quickly cut him off after seeing her charge frighted by the yelling.

"Enough!" The female Spartan spoke up, glaring at Nick and cutting the tension like a hot knife through butter. "The world's in bad shape, yes, but there's always a light at the end of every tunnel, Nick. So, If there's a possiblity that civilization still thrives, why not take it. You have no right to diminish someone of their hopes." She said. "Hope is one thing that nobody can take away from you, especially during times like these."

Clementine gave her Spartan guardian a grateful look and also felt awed by her speech, It reminded her of something similiar that Lee told her at Crawford years ago. If only Lee were here now to hear it, he would've felt the same way.

"Gentlemen, please." Walter said calmly as he walked towards the table. "There's no need for the fighting. We're all friends here."

"Whatever." Nick grumbles, before getting up and leaving elsewhere with Luke following from behind.

Kenny shook his head, "Can you pass me that extra can, Duck." He asked of Clementine, but accidently mistook her for his deceased son. The eleven year old went wide eyed as the former fisherman gasped at his mistake and Immediately became sadden.

"Kenny..." The young girl softly said, but the man didn't reply, just looked sad and depressed.

Seeing as Kenny needed some space to himself, Cal-141 took Clementine and both headed outside with Walter to scout for any troublesome walkers.

* * *

The trio walked outside of the ski lodge as Walter glanced at Clementine and let out a tired sigh, "I'm sorry about that, Clem and you too, Calista." He apologized. "When I was a teacher, I knew what it was like to be caught inbetween two cliques. I suspect they'll find common ground soon. It may take a little time, but that's just how these things work." The former teacher says, before giving the eleven year old a reasurring smile. "Everything will be fine."

Clementine nodded, also giving Walter a smile, before she and Cal followed him around to the side of the ski lodge. "That was quite a speech you gave, Calista." The former teacher said, looking at the female Spartan in approval. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir." Cal says. "It's always important to have a bit of hope, especially with how grim the world is now."

"You're absolutely right, Calista." Walter commended with a smile, before saying. "They say the world is over, but I'll tell you both a secret; It's not. People are more political now then they were before. In the end, we can't change the world. All we can do is continue to learn from each other, to empathize and use our heads."

"Those are wise words, sir." The female Spartan remarked.

"Definitely." Clementine agreed.

As they turned a corner, the trio were Immediately surprised to discover a red-haired woman peeking through one of the windows in the ski lodge. Cal narrowed her eyes and was about apprehend her, but Walter stopped her by placing his hand on her arm and shook his head, before addressing the unknown woman. "Miss?" He spoke up.

Startled, the mystery woman spun around and quickly put her hands in the air, her eyes going wide at the sight of the trio. "Please, do you have any food?" She asked nervously with a southern accent.

"Are you okay?" The former teacher asked concerned.

"I saw the house and I...please, I have a family and we're starving." The unknown woman pleaded. "We live downhill from here and we're really desperate, please?"

"Of course," Walter says, nodding sympathetically. "Don't why you come in, miss?..."

"Bonnie." The woman, now known as Bonnie, Introduced herself.

"Bonnie, like I said, why don't you come inside and we'll get you settled with some supplies." The former teacher offered kindly.

"I don't know, sir, she could be a threat." Calista stated, glaring suspiciously at Bonnie, making the other woman back up a step in a bit of fear.

"Calista's right, we should check her for weapons." Clementine said, while crossing her arms with a worried expression.

"She looks pretty harmless to me." Walter responds, gesturing to Bonnie.

"Looks can be deceiving, sir." The female Spartan counters cautiously, keeping her glare on Bonnie as said woman frowned slightly.

Walter sighs and replies, "Okay, how about I bring out a box of supplies out for her Instead, deal?"

"That would be preferable." Cal says.

The former teacher nods, before heading back inside the ski lodge to get the supplies, leaving Clementine and Calista alone with Bonnie. The red-haired woman meekly crosses her arms and glances at the area around her nervously, before looking back at the two people in front of her, "It sure is chilly out here." She states in an attempt to be friendly.

Both Clementine and Calista remain silent, causing Bonnie to feel a bit more nervous, before she kneeled down and asked Clementine kindly. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"I'm 11." The young girl answered, although, she didn't trust this woman and was wary of her, It didn't hurt to be a little nice to her.

"I would've thought you were older than that." Bonnie chuckled as she stood back up, before turning her attention towards Cal-141. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you're by far the biggest person I've ever seen, lady." She says; "Biters probably run away at the very sight of ya." She adds while letting out a small and timid laugh.

The female Spartan didn't reply to that, only continued to glare at Bonnie distrustfully. There something off about this woman and Calista feel it in her bones.

Bonnie fidgeted under Cal's intense stare, she felt like the Spartan was going to rip her head off at any moment and use it to beat her to death with it. That thought alone made the red-haired woman scared for her well being.

Another minute passes by, before Walter finally appears back outside with a large box of food to give to Bonnie along with Kenny towing behind him, rifle in hand and a suspicious look on his face.

"Walt, I still don't know about this." The former fisherman says warily. "She could be a scout for another group or worse."

"You've gotta lighten up a little, Kenny. Not every survivor we stumble across is a psychopath." Walter affirmed strongly.

"Fine...but I'd sleep way better tonight, If you had just told her get lost instead." Kenny mumbles, before standing next to Clementine and Calista as Walter walked over to Bonnie and handed her the box of food.

The red-haired woman gave Walter a shocked look at the amount of food in the box and asked him, "Ain't this a bit much?"

"Nonsense, take as much as you need." The former teacher said, giving her a warm smile. "It should last you awhile."

"Wow, thank you, all of you." Bonnie told them gratefully, before departing elsewhere.

Cal watched Bonnie leave into the cold and dark forest, still very much suspicious of her. The Spartan Instincts of Calista told her that the red-haired woman was full of it and will come back armed with others, but the female Spartan decided to table it for now; she'll do a recon of the area later and find out If Bonnie was being honest or not.

"Clem, why don't you head inside and get settled down for the night." Kenny suggests. "While me and your friend make sure there's nobody else hiding out here."

The eleven year old glanced at him, before turning to Calista with a concerned expression.

The female Spartan could sense her worry. "It's alright, Clem, I'll be fine." She assured her charge, "Go on in and get some sleep."

Clementine nodded at her Spartan guardian, before heading back inside the ski lodge.

* * *

As Clementine entered back Inside the ski lodge, she noticed most of the lights were either dimmed down or turned off so as to not draw any wrong attention from outside. The young girl went over to the couch by the fireplace to get some rest for the night, but halted when she heard, "Psssh."

Confused, Clementine looked around for the sourse and spotted Luke standing by a support beam, waving her over in an urgent manner. Even more confused, the eleven year old obliged and walked up to him, "What's wrong, Luke?"

"Clem, the guy that we met on the bridge was Walter's boyfriend." He answers, before showing her a picture of Walter and an all too familar asian man in a black hoodle together with happy smiles and their arms wrapped around each other shoulders.

" _Calista was right, it was him._ " Clementine thought worriedly as she gazed at the picture more closely. Although, It was couple of years old, there was no doubt that it was Matthew standing beside Walter.

"We've gotta keep this hidden from Walter and Nick." Luke said with a serious tone. "If Walter finds out, Nick will be in big trouble."

Clementine shakes her head, disputing that idea and says, "We should tell him."

"Nick killed his boyfriend and you wanna tell him?" Luke questioned, giving her a skeptical glare.

"It's the right thing to do." The young girl replied. "Maybe, Walter will understand."

"Understand what?"

Luke and Clementine looked over as Nick approached, "What's up, guys?" He Inquired, smiling at them. "What are you two doing up so late?"

"Oh, nothing really." Luke told him, letting out a slightly nervous chuckle. "Me and Clem were just chatting is all."

"You sure, man?" Nick asked, "It seems pretty serious."

Luke tried to come up with a response, but Clementine Interrupted him. "We have something to tell you." She said, her tone and expression serious, before the eleven year old walked up to Nick and showed him the picture of Walter and Matthew.

The young man gazed at the photo for a few moments, before his eyes widen as realization struck him and he recognized the second man in the picture. "Oh my God, oh fuck..."

"Nick, keep it down." Luke whispered, anxiously taking a quick glance around to make sure nobody else was up. "Do you want Walter to find us!?"

"I've gotta tell him, Luke!" Nick blurted out. "This has been bothering ever since we came here, I've gotta tell Walter." He added/admitted.

"No, Nick, that's a really bad idea!" His friend objected. "Who knows how he'll react-"

"You should tell him." Clementine said, cutting Luke off and causing him to narrow his eyes at her questioningly. "He'll understand it was an accident and you didn't meant to shoot Matthew." She adds.

"You're right, Clem, I should." Nick said, running a hand over his face and letting out a tired sigh. "If Walter does decide he wants to kill me, I won't fight him."

"I don't know about this..." Luke says worriedly.

"Get over it, Luke." Nick said, giving his friend an agitated look, before turning and walking away.

Luke watched him leave for a moment, until he suddenly remembered something, before he glanced at Clementine and asked. "Say Clem, don't you still have that knife you and Calista found?"

The young girl nodded, "Yeah."

"You might wanna hide it, because if Walter sees it, he'll probably think you did something to his boyfriend instead of Nick." Luke says, before he turned and walked away as well.

Deciding to follow his advice, Clementine headed over to the bench where everybody's stuff was sitting, but was a little confused when she saw her that backpack had been opened. The young girl walked over to it, picked up and looked inside to see Matthew's knife gone.

" _Oh no, where Is it?_ " Clementine thought, frantically looking around for the weapon, but then stopped once she spotted Walter outside of the ski lodge standing by the railing; his back was turned to her and he appeared to be staring at something in his hands.

Feeling a sense of dread forming in her stomach, Clementine gulped, before approaching the entrance to the ski lodge and walked outside. Walter didn't seem to acknowledge the eleven year old at first, he was too transfixed on the object in his hand.

"Walter?..." Clementine spoke up hesitantly.

"...I know this knife, I've always liked it." Walter softly said, slowly turning the blade in his hands. "I gave it to Matthew as a gift 8 years ago." He adds, before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "I know he's dead...who did it?" The former teacher questioned, his rage now beginning to show itself.

Clementine was pretty startled by Walter's sudden anger as he continued on, not giving the eleven year old a chance to respond yet, "Was it that guy with the ballcap. What's his name? Nick. I overheard him talking earlier with his friend, something about shooting a man."

"I-It was us." Clementine stammered, "Nick shot him, b-but it was an accident, Walter; he didn't mean to."

The former teacher's eyes widen in shock for a moment, before tears began leaking down his face. "I don't feel so good..." He shakly muttered. "I told Matt something like this would happen, he refused to listen, but that was Matt for you; stubborn as a mule."

The eleven year old gave Walter a sympathic look, before the sound of the entrance door being opened drew Clementine's attention away from the former teacher to Nick as he stepped outside. The younger man glanced at Clementine first, then to Walter and then back to Clementine. "What's going on?" He asked her in a whisper.

"You need to tell him." The eleven year old told him urgently as Walter turned around to face them with Matthew's knife in hand, his eyes red from tears and his expression angry.

"Tell me, what you did?" The former teacher pleaded/demanded, sniffling. "Just tell me, son, please?"

Nick backed up a step a little frightened by Walter at the moment, "From a distance, he looked like anyone, I-I thought he was gonna shoot my friends and I-I shot him, I shot Matthew." The younger man finally confessed. "B-But it happened so fast, I didn't know if I hit him or not, but I did; I didn't mean to."

Walter looked down, taking heavy breaths, his grip on the knife tightening. "Do you know what done you've done to me?" He questioned Nick angrily, glancing back up at the younger man with a hard glare. "Do you have any idea!?"

"I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry, Walter." Nick said sincerely.

The former teacher looked at the knife in his hand, seemingly contemplating on using it, but he instead tossed the weapon aside and turned away from them. Both Clementine and Nick felt greatly relieved that Walter didn't do anything drastic, but it was short lived when the ski lodge's wind turbine started spinning radically and loudly, due to the stormy winds.

Clementine and Nick were really alarmed by that, knowing it'll attract dozens of walkers for miles. Luke, Carlos, Alvin, and Sarita, also came outside with worried looks after hearing the commotion. "What the hell's going on?" Luke questioned, alerted by the sounds. "Where's that loud noise coming from?"

"It's coming from that thing." Nick said, gesturing to the wind turbine. "The storm must be doing it."

"Guys!" Clementine looks over and sees Kenny running towards the group, but then she noticed Calista wasn't with him and worry now filled her mind. Why wasn't she with him? Did something bad happen?

"Kenny, where's Calista?" The eleven year old asked, glancing around for her Spartan guardian, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, but if we don't stop that wind turbine from spinning out of control, It'll draw walkers." The former fisherman said, once he reached the group.

"Nick, Luke, help me get the guns." Carlos ordered.

Both men quickly nodded, before following the doctor inside to gather weapons for the group. As that was happening, the wind turbine started spinning louder and louder each passing second, before they finally returned and gave guns to everybody. Clementine was given a Glock 17 from Nick, before she followed the group over to the wind turbine.

Suddenly, a loud boom goes off and the lights in the ski lodge began flickering, before going off competely.

"Oh, now what?" Nick groans, Inwardly hoping this night couldn't get any worse.

"Damn it, the transformer must've blown! Gotta go check it out, I could use a hand?" Kenny asked, turning to the group.

"I'll go with you." Luke volunteers.

The former fisherman nodded and said, "Alright, come on."

They quickly left elsewhere just as Sarita walks up to the windmill and opens it's fuse box when Carlos asks, "Does anyone know how to do this?" The doctor glances at everyone as some of them shake their heads 'no', before letting out an annoyed sigh and muttered. "Great."

"I could do it." Clementine offers.

"Okay." Carlos nodded to her, 'We'll watch your back. Nick, Sarita, scan the trees with me."

As Nick, Carlos, and Sarita did that, Clementine turned her attention towards the fuse box, but it was too dark to see anything; she reached into her pocket and pulled out her lighter, flicked it on and then used the flame to see better. Thanks to her lighter, the eleven year old was able to use a set of keys in the fuse box and turn the wind turbine off; the windmill slowed down a second later, before stopping all together.

Complete silence fell upon the group, making everyone feel nervous, but after a minute it was broken by the familar growls and moans of walkers approaching through the forest.

"Shit." Nick cursed, "They're coming!" He quickly taking aim with his hunting rifle and started shooting any walkers emerging out of the woods, along with the others. Clementine took aim with her gun as well, but made sure each shot counted as the in-coming hoard began pushing the group back towards the ski lodge little by little.

"There's too many of them!" Alvin shouted as he shot down two walkers that too close for comfort. Nick was about to respond to him, but saw a walker sneeking up on Clementine from her right flank.

"Look out, Clem!" He called out in warning.

The eleven year old spun around in time to take aim at the walker, but her gun clicked as she pulled the trigger, signaling it was out of ammo.

" _Oh no._ " Clementine thought panickly, before quickly dodging the walker as it made a grab for her with a hungry growl, she then looked around for another weapon and saw Matthew's knife laying by one of the outside picnic tables. The young girl ran over it, grabbed the knife and ducked underneath the table for cover as the walker continued it's pursuit of prey. The walker gave an angry snarl and reached under the table in an attempt to grab hold of Clementine, but she shoved the knife deep into it's skull, killing it. The young girl then crawled out from under the table as Nick yelled, "Help me, somebody!?"

Clementine glanced over at him and saw Nick grabbling with a walker that was attempting to tear his throat out, she let out a gasp, before running towards him to help, but didn't have to as someone else had killed the walker. The young man looked confused for a moment, before it turned to shock and surprise as he saw that Walter had shot the walker.

The former teacher nodded at Nick, before he ran over to help Alvin, Sarita and Carlos deal with a few more walkers.

"...Did you see that?" Nick asked Clementine, who was just as shocked and surprised as he was.

"Yeah." The eleven year old replied.

 _ ***BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!***_

The sound of automantic gunfire startled Clementine and Nick as they looked over at the woods and see another group of at least 3 people armed with AK-47s killing any of the remaining walkers. Walter, Alvin, Sarita, and Carlos were stunned briefly as the strangers approached with their guns trained them. The other group quickly surrounds Walter, Clementine, Nick, Alvin, Carlos and Sarita, forcing them to drop their weapons.

"Hey, don't shove me!" A familar voice shouts angrily.

"Then move it, asshole!" Another voice retorts.

Following the voices, Clementine was shocked to see Kenny and Luke with their hands tied up as well as being pushed towards them in a not-so gentle manner; they both looked like someone had beat them up badly as their faces were bloodied and bruised.

"Kenny!" Sarita gasped, shocked at the state of her boyfriend.

The former fisherman was about to respond to her, but didn't get a chance to as the man behind Kenny shoved him forward and said, "Move it."

Walter gazes at each of the strangers and recognizes one of their members on the spot, "You?" He said, shocked to see Bonnie.

Bonnie gave him a sad look, but it was replaced by a hard expression as she pointed her gun at the former teacher.

"Who are you?" Sarita demanded, after she quickly checked Kenny facial wounds out and made sure they weren't infected. "What's the meaning of this?"

Suddenly and weirdly, somebody started clapping their hands slowly and after a few seconds, out of the forest, came none other than William Carver.

"Carver." Clementine whispered, shocked and scared.

"Howdy, folks." Carver greeted, grinning as his team kept Clementine, Carlos, Sarita, Walter, Alvin, Nick, Luke and Kenny surrounded with AK-47 rifles pointing at them. The dictator then approached and circled around the group, before stopping in front of Carlos and Alvin, "I'm only gonna ask this once, where's Rebecca?" He questioned in a deadly serious tone.

Both men glared at him and Carlos responded by spitting directly into Carver's face.

The dictator wipped it away and glared back at them darkly, "Nice to see you too." He snarled, before punching Carlos hard in the face and knocking him down.

"Daddy!" After seeing her father get hit, Sarah came running out of the ski lodge and to Carlos' side, despite being told not to by Rebecca.

Carver smirked, before glancing at the ski lodge and pointed at it. "Inside."

However, before anybody could react, one of Carver's men cried out in pain, before falling face first on the ground with a large bowie knife sticking out of in his back and a tall figure standing off in the woods, shrouded in shadow.

"Calista!" Clementine exclaimed, even though, the young girl couldn't see her clearly in the dark, but she knew it was her Spartan guardian; she also felt a great sense of relief, along with the others, that Cal had come to save them.

Carver and his team were shocked as well as surprised by the female Spartan, before Carver drew his pistol and took aim, but Calista was already gone in a split second.

"Bonnie, you stay here and guard them till we get back." The dictator ordered, glaring darkly into the woods. "Troy, Dean, Johnny, you're with me, let's go."

Carver and his men headed off into the woods as Bonnie started ushering everybody towards the ski lodge at gun point.

"Bonnie, you don't have to do this." Luke said, trying to reason with his former friend. "You know Carver's a monster."

"Keep movin'." The red-haired woman responded sternly, Ignoring his plead.

Luke was going to try to reason with her again, but he stopped when terrified screams and gunfire erupted from the forest, making everybody pause in their tracks.

"Bill?" Bonnie called out, startled by the sounds.

The screaming and gunshots continued for another minute or so, before everything went dead silent.

"Bill?" Bonnie called out again, now feeling a sense of dread and terror that she has never felt. "Troy?"

Suddenly, an _object_ was thrown out of the woods and rolled over towards Bonnie's feet. Confusely, she looked down at it and was Immediately taken back by what it was. The object in question was Carver's severed head and his expression showed that he was horrified.

"Holy sh-" Bonnie was cut off by another knife being thrown into the middle of her forehead, causing her eyes to roll back, before she fell on the ground with a thud.

Once Bonnie fell dead, the group saw Calista stepped out of the woods with a smirk on her face, "Am I late for the party?" She asked.

"I'd say." Kenny joked, feeling relieved, along with everybody else.

Breaking away from the rest of the group, Clementine ran towards the female Spartan and hugged her friend/guardian upon reaching her. Calista warmly smiled at her charge, before she kneeled down to the young girl's level and says, "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier when you and everybody needed me, Clem, but there was something off about Bonnie and i wanted to make sure you and the group were safe."

The eleven year old nodded in understanding, before she hugged her Spartan guardian again and said. "I'm just glad you're safe too."

Cal patted her back reasurringly as Kenny, Sarita, Alvin, Carlos, Sarah, Walter, Nick and Luke all shared a smile at the scene. This night could've ended in tragedy for everyone, but thanks to Cal-141, It didn't.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: *So, how did y'all react to Cal-141 easily destroying Carver's men? ;). Now I know some of you are probably gonna ask, "Why didn't you show it?" and "Who's gonna be the next bad guy?". Firstly, In my opinion, I thought it would be much more fun to Imagine it than to see it. Secondly, don't worry my fateful readers, I have a few antagonists in mind for later on. Also, I figured I'd share some of the choices and decisions that I made, during Season 1 of TWD with y'all. (:**

 **My choices from Season 1 were as it goes:**

 **Episode - 1: I saved Duck Instead of Shaun, I stood up to Larry and I saved Carley.**

 **Episode - 2: I chopped off Mr. Parker's leg to save him, I gave Clementine, Duck, Kenny and Carley some food, than me and Kenny prevented Larry from coming back as a zombie, I left both St Johns to get eaten by walkers and I didn't take nothing from the volkswagon.**

 **Episode - 3: I let that crazy unknown woman get eaten by walkers, I told everybody in the group that Lee killed a state senator before the apocalypse started, I kicked Lilly off the RV, I prevented Duck from coming back as a zombie and I taught Clementine how to shoot, along with cutting her hair.**

 **Episode - 4: I killed that zombie kid in the attic, I took Clementine to Crawford with me, I saved Ben, then I showed everybody my bite and took Kenny, Christa and Omid with me to save Clementine.**

 **Episode - 5: I had Christa cut Lee's bitten arm off, I killed the stranger and I had Clementine shoot Lee to prevent him from coming back as a zombie.**

 **What were your choices (If you had played the games), readers?**

 **Question for you: What do you think of Season 4 so far, readers? In my personal opinion, It's as good as Seasons 1, or 2 and a thousand times better than half of Season 3 (Clemenetine and Paul Rovia/Monroe aka Jesus are the only things that made the game enjoyable). I like Season 3 somewhat, don't get me wrong, but it could've been way better if we were allowed to play as Clem throughout the whole game Instead of only for a few parts. And I doubt, Clem's gonna die this season. The reasons being are she has survived so much terrible crap in her life, but has always come out on top and kept her head up, she has a chance at finding love with two or possibly three different people (James, Violet and Louis), she's the only one who can take care of AJ and is pretty much the leader of the boarding school. Sure, Lee died and he's a beloved character, but Clem hasn't lived this long and come this far in her life to die now. So, yeah I highly doubt Clem will die. What are your opinions on Season 4, readers?**

 **And did you guys hear about Telltale? They shut down and probably aren't gonna be able to complete the rest of Season 4, but not all hope is lost. I overheard Skybound Games have offered their help to finish it for them, so fingers crossed, folks.**

 **Also, the winner of the story poll is (drum roll): Halo x TWD TV version mixed with comic and game elements as well as characters added too.* Review, have a good day/night, God bless and peace out everybody. (:**


End file.
